Second Chances
by NMHudsonSmith
Summary: Final chapter up! Sorry it took so long. I kind of cheated and took a short cut. Hope you enjoy!
1. Deja Vu

This is definitely not my first fanfic, but it is for this site. If you love it please leave feedback because it gives me motivation to continue.

**Intro **SB and MB have amazing chemistry. But I've always preferred SB and SB's chemistry. So this is how I would have liked to have seen Claudia enter GH. For this story to work though we're going to say its more like September of 2008. Jason and Liz have been having their secret affair since December and the Zaccharas have pretty much been ignored. I'm not really sure who will end up with who. So I hope you enjoy!

Jason walked into Jake's after another tiring argument with Elizabeth. He had tried to convince her to just let the truth come out so he could claim his son. They had been seeing each other for nine months now and the secret was beginning to tire him. He felt they were strong enough to handle a public relationship with their son and Cameron.

But once again he had to hear how dangerous he was and how much more better off **his** son would be if Lucky raised him. Although she still wanted a relationship with him- as long as they kept it a secret. Jason hated secrets and now he harbored two! But he wanted to protect his son and he truly believed he loved Elizabeth; although lately he had beginning to wonder why. She wants to be with him- but it has to be a secret. She wants another man- a man she claims to not love any more- to raise his son. Not to mention she insults his best friend, his work, and his life on a daily basis. These facts added to his reconnection with Carly and the boys was causing him to slowly distance himself from Elizabeth; spending less and less time with her.

He had just ordered a beer and was getting comfortable at a small corner table when she walked in.

She was the most beautiful woman he had seen in a very long time, twelve years to be exact.

She had dark brown hair, deep brown eyes that held a whole lot of mischief, perfect pink lips just dying to be kissed, and a sexy hour glass figure.

Jason couldn't help but stare, this woman was gorgeous! But for some reason she reminded him of someone he knew.

Just then the strange woman approached the jukebox and picked a song. As she softly swayed to the beat it hit him like a ton of bricks. The beautiful woman reminded him of…. Carly!

Jason continued to observe the woman as she continued to dance to her selection. As she turned around their eyes met. Jason felt a sense of Déjà vu as they beautiful woman gave him a small knowing smile.

Realizing he had been caught staring he just went along with it and smiled back giving her a once over. She approached his table and spoke. "You here alone?"

Jason felt all the breath leave his body when he heard her sexy bedroom toned voice. He finally mustered his voice back, "Yeah"

He was surprised by his reaction to her; it had been over ten years since someone had entranced him this severely.

He was always so calm and collected even in front of the most beautiful women in the world, but for some reason this woman had turned him to mush in just five minutes.

She smiled seductively at his answer, "Want some company?"

He too smiled, "Sure"

The brown haired siren sat across from his crossing her long tan legs that were being showcased by her black leather miniskirt; she slowly leaned across the table making her ample cleavage shown under her low cut red blouse.

Her eyes danced with a fire he had seen many times in Carly's eyes.

"How is it a man as hot as you is alone?"

Jason shrugged, "Haven't met someone who could handle me" he teased. Although it was a lie, there was someone who could handle him, he just wouldn't let her.

Her eyes became hotter as she understood his challenge, "I bet I can handle you…"

"Is that so" he challenged back.

"Yeah… but can you handle me?"

Jason smirked as she rose out of her chair and walked towards the stairs Jason knew all too well. She looked back at him smiling as she tossed her long hair to the side, "You coming blue eyes?"

He knew he should refuse and leave since he was still dealing with the last woman whom he had followed up Jake's stairs, but he couldn't help himself. She was gorgeous and sexy and he had to have her!

He threw a fifty dollar bill on the table, grabbed his leather jacket, and casually followed a petite seductress up the stairs for the second time in his life.


	2. Its over and a New Threat

For story purposes, Carly knows about Elizabeth and Jason's secret relationship; its part of her and Jason's reconnection. He promised to never hide anything from her again after she found out about Jake. So he told her, she doesn't approve, but deals with it because it makes Jason happy. And she made him a promise to keep it a secret.

After three long hours of satisfying sex and a two hour nap, Jason awoke to the new sex kitten searching around the room for her discarded clothing. "What do you think you're doing?"

She smiled a genuine beautiful smile and climbed onto the bed in only her lacy red bra and underwear. After giving him a long passionate kiss she explained, "Sorry blue eyes but I have to leave to take care of some business"

Intrigued by this new piece of information he probed further, "What kind of business?"

She just smiled, "The kind that's none of you"

She quickly jumped off the bed and finished dressing. As she headed towards the door she stopped. By this time Jason too had began dressing. She grabbed his face looked him deep in the eyes and said, "Thanks for the best night of my life"

Jason, again entranced by her soulful brown eyes, asked, "What is your name?"

She quickly retreated from his, "We don't need to ruin it by getting all personal okay. You had fun and I had fun and that's all that matters"

And before he could blink she was gone. Jason was dumbfounded, how had he let himself lost control again?!

Memories of his first encounters with Carly mingled with his memories of a new stranger and the similarities scared him, "Please god, don't let there be another Carly in my life! I can barely handle the one!"

On his way out eh looked back and he couldn't believe it, he had spent the night in the same room he and Carly had shared over ten years ago. Terrified by who this new stranger could turn out to be like, Jason ran out of Jake's, hopped on his motorcycle, and drove off not looking back.

Jason had gone home and showered before going to work, Elizabeth had left over five messages for him but he didn't care, he erased them all without listening to a single one.

He had come to the realization that Carly was right; Elizabeth was an immature child who didn't know what or who she wanted. She just kept playing around because people let her, but not anymore!

Mother of his child or not he was done with her. Jason drove to the coffee shop unable to get the woman from last night out of his head. He walked into the office in the back and saw a distraught Carly standing by the wet bar.

As soon as she saw him a flood of relief came over her as she hugged him, "You're okay!"

Jason held her for a minute and then asked, "Yeah I'm fine, why?"

Carly pulled away with an irritated look, "Elizabeth called me this morning. She told me about you're guys' argument and how you stormed out. She said she had called you and left you numerous messages but you never called back. She was worried and thought you might be with me or that you might at least answer the phone for me if you were okay"

Jason sighed, "No I just went to Jake's to blow off some steam. I didn't get home until late and I just erased all Elizabeth's messages"

Carly was now smirking, "Getting a little tired of Miss Perfect?"

Jason gave her a look, "You could say that. I'm just tired the secrets, the criticism, the _I'm always right_ attitude, everything! I'm just done, I don't love her anymore… if I ever did"

Confused Carly probed more, "What do you mean _if ever_?"

"I think I was just trying to be with her because we shared a child and since I couldn't be his father, being with Elizabeth was a replacement so I could stay close to him"

Carly wrapped her arms around him from the back, "I'm sorry"

Jason nodded, "Thanks. Just don't rub this in my face"

Carly laughed feigning innocence, "ME?! Would I do that?"

Jason laughed too and gave her another hug. Carly smiled, genuinely happy and then pulled away; "Alright I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I have to go take care of some business at the hotel"

And with that she was gone; only to be replaced by a disturbed Sonny, "We have problems to worry about"

Sonny sat in the chair behind the desk while Jason sat across from hi, "Like what?"

Sonny paused for a minute and then continued, "Did you know Johnny Zacchara has a sister?"

Jason shook his head, "No"

"Well he does, an older one named Claudia"

Jason thought for minute, "Claudia Zacchara? Doesn't sound familiar"

"Yeah well she's home now and she's teamed up with her brother to run their father's organization"

"I'm sure Trevor doesn't like that"

"Nope because with Claudia and Johnny together he can no longer influence one or the other or call the shots"

"So what do we do? Send a message that we're not scared and that two Zaccharas mean nothing to us OR do we sit back and wait to see what their first move is?"

"I don't know… If we go first they may attack back harder, but if we wait they may catch us off guard"

"Well why don't we wait and double security on everything we can't afford to lose?"

"Good plan, I'll call a meeting and double security on Carly and the boys, Alexis and the girls, you, and me… Do you want extra on Jake?"

"No nobody but our immediate circle know about Jake being mine, if we put guards on him it'll only draw attention. We should focus out guys on the people we know they know are related to us"

Sonny nodded "Sounds good"


	3. Warnings and Endings

The next week came and went with no mob threats, but Jason and Sonny didn't let that fool them, they remained on guard and kept up security. The only problem was making sure their little rule breaker didn't do anything that could jeopardize her life.

Carly was leaving Kelly's when Jason bumped into her, "Hey! What's up Jase?"

Jason just smiled; glad he had run into her. Ever since they had strengthened their friendship and made all new promises to each other Jason had come to enjoy seeing Carly and spending time with her.

He had made it his mission to spend at least one day with her and/or the boys so that they'd never grow apart like they had in the past years.

Little did either of them know Elizabeth was lurking behind a corner watching them intently.

She couldn't believe it! Jason hadn't been answering her calls, the couple of times she'd called Carly to check on him, she told her that he was fine, and Elizabeth was going crazy!

She was the mother of Jason's child and he wouldn't even talk to her, yet here he was with Carly acting as if she was the only person in the world that mattered. She'd thought she had finally taken Carly's place as #1 in Jason's life, but obviously she was wrong.

"Hey Carly, I'm sure you've noticed the extra guards on you and the boys"

"Yeah, is everything okay?"

"I'm not sure. There's a new member of the Zacchara family and we're afraid they may strike to prove their new strength?"

Carly didn't look scared, angry, or upset "Okay so I don't ditch my guards and I make sure Michael and Morgan know not to ditch theirs either with out upsetting them, no problem."

Jason just smiled at her; he shouldn't have expected anything less from her. She's been dealing with this stuff for 10 years. She has learned the hard way not to go against his and Sonny's orders; and due to her marriage to Jax, she has become more mature, sensible, understanding, and level headed… well as level headed as Carly can get.

Carly hugged Jason tightly "Don't worry the boys and I will stay safe. Just make sure you stay safe. We need you just as much as you need us"

She pulled away and kissed his cheek "I have to go pick up Morgan from my mom's house. I'll call you later… love you"

"Love you too" Jason had begun reciprocating Carly's "love yous" due to a stipulation of their reconnection where they promised to never hide any secrets, fears, or emotions from one another.

As soon as Carly walked away Elizabeth emerged "Jase!"

Jason shuddered hearing Elizabeth use Carly's nickname for hi, "Hi"

"Where have you been? I've left you messages"

"I know"

"I'm sorry about our fight"

"So you've changed your mind about me claiming Jake?"

"Jason… You know I can't do that"

"Then neither can I"

Confused she asked, "What do you mean?"

"I'm tired of all this. You go on and on about how Jake has to stay away from me because my life is too dangerous, and yet you are around me all the time. How much safer will Jake be if he's motherless? If his mother gets killed just because she can't take her own advice?"

Hopeful she asked, "So you're protecting me?"

Not wanting to give her the wrong idea Jason responded, "No, I'm showing you what a hypocrite you are… We're done… I don't love you. I tried to make it work because you're Jake's mother and I thought that by being with you I was doing the right thing for Jake. But I see it doesn't matter. He won't even know that we're together, so what's the use?"

Jason turned to leave as silent tears ran down Elizabeth's pale cheeks, "So you're just going to leave me and your son for dead?"

Confused Jason turned around, "What do you mean?"

"I overheard your conversation with Carly. You have doubled her guards, and yet haven't put even one on me or Jake"

"Nobody knows Jake's my son, putting guards on you would only draw unnecessary attention"

"But what if someone found out?"

"No one will. I had Spinelli change the paternity results in the hospital's computers so if anyone where to see them they would find Lucky as the father. And the select few who know won't tell… besides if they wanted to make a move that would cripple the organization they'd go after Cary or the boys because they are connected to **both** Sonny and me."

Without saying another word Jason turned and left.


	4. Needs

Jason walked into Jake's for the third time that week. He had stayed away for a whole week, but couldn't get the sexy brunette out of his head, so he's gone back to Jake's to see if she'd show up again… so far no luck.

He asked Coleman if he'd seen her or if he even knew her, but it was hopeless. No one seemed to remember her. Jason was beginning to think he was going crazy.

Tonight was different though, he needed a release a way to forget the fact that he'd probably just thrown away any chance he had of getting to know his son and to put his and Elizabeth's relationship to rest and move on.

Just as he ordered his beer and began to relax she walked in.

She was soaked from head to toe, obviously from walking in the rainstorm outside. But what was most noticeable by only Jason was that she had been crying. But she was still gorgeous though.

She spotted him immediately and walked right up to him with a fire and passion he'd seen before "I need you now"

Jason nodded and followed her upstairs. As soon as the door closed her hungry lips met his.

He knew he should stop and try to talk to her instead, but he couldn't help it.

She was beautiful, she was in pain, and she needed him. Deep down he knew that he needed her just as much.

Their clothes were discarded quickly, their bodies hit the bed hard, and soon they became one.

As they laid together, their bodies intertwined, the sheets barely covering them, his hands softly caressing her back as her head rested on his chest, he asked.

"What happened today? What's wrong Carly?"

Short chapter I wanted to leave you with the surprise. As you can see I am setting up a triangle… actually it may be more of a hexagon… I don't know what you'd call it, but anyways a lot of characters are going to be intertwined with each other and I still am not sure who's going to end up with whom. I hope you're enjoying and chapter 5 will be up shortly.


	5. An ending and a beginning?

Concerned by her silence, he prodded further "Did something happen with the boys? Jax?"

Carly began to sob "I… I saw… I saw"

Jason quietly shh'ed her, comforting his best friend "What did you see?"

Carly took a deep breath and continued "I saw Jax in bed with Kate Howard"

Shocked Jason questioned her "How?"

Carly sat up holding the sheet around her naked body "Well Jax and I have been fighting more lately ever since we decided to try to have a baby and have been unsuccessful. It's almost become a chore to have sex with my own husband! But I know it's partly my fault because instead of just letting nature take its course I'm trying to force it like I do with everything else in my life…"

Trying to stop her rambling "Carly calm down… okay not tell me how you caught Jax with Kate"

"Well I dropped the boys at Sonny's house and then came home early today to surprise Jax with a romantic evening to make up for the past few weeks. Anyways, when I got there I was surprised to see Jax was already home. I came in expecting to see him on the couch but he wasn't there. Then I head voices coming from upstairs. I went up to the bedroom to see and that's where I saw them. My god it was like Sonny all over gain. They were in my bed. Naked. Laughing"

"What did you do after that?"

"I barged in. Yelled at them, told Jax our marriage was over and left"

Carly began crying and Jason just held her "Shh it'll be okay"

He was beyond furious! He had given Carly to Jax because he though he was different. He thought that Jax would appreciate her, cherish her, and give her everything he couldn't… but it turned out he was wrong.

Jax was just as bad as the others; bailing on her when it got too tough.

"You're the only man in my life I can trust; the only one to always be by my side and never leave me. Well other than my boys of course."

"I know Carly, I'm sorry"

The two just sat there holding each other, basking in the comfort, warmth, and love they shared.

"I love you Jase"

"I love you too Carly"

Suddenly Carly had an outburst "They freaking did it in my house! In my bed! I have to burn it down now!"

Jason just laughed "No you don't"

"Okay maybe that is a little drastic, but I definitely can't live there anymore"

"Well why don't you and the boys come stay with me until you find a place"

"Okay. I'll go pack up the our stuff while the boys are away tonight and we'll be moved in by tomorrow afternoon"

"Okay I'll warn Spinelli"

"Carly nodded and got out of bed. While dressing she asked "Do we need to discuss this?" she motioned between them.

"What's there to discuss? You needed me, I needed you, we comforted each other, and because we're so comfortable with out relationship there won't be mixed signals or strings"

Carly smiled "I'm so glad you understand"

She placed a quick kiss on his lips "Love you! I'm off to go break up my 4th marriage… well 6th if you include every marriage to Sonny"

Jason laughed again "You'll be fine. I'll see you later. Love you"

Carly flashed him one last beautiful smile and then left.


	6. Moving On

Jason entered the office with a big smile on his face, "Someone got laid" Sonny laughed

"What? Can't a guy just be happy?"

"What's going on?"

"Carly and Jax are getting a divorce, so she and the boys will be staying with me until she can find a new place to live"

"What happened?"

Not wanting to tell Sonny about Kate just yet he replied, "They just couldn't make it work. They're too different and have totally different priorities"

Sonny took that as it was not Jason's place to tell him. So he left it be and decided he'd question Carly about it later after things settled down. Just to make sure she was okay.

"Well it's probably for the best. The Zaccharas have called a meeting with the 5 families. Things could get real heated real fast"

Jason nodded "Okay. When is it?"

"Tonight at the Sports Bar on 5th street"

"Okay I'll get Carly and the boys settled and then meet you there"

Sonny nodded, "Okay. I'll send Max to check out the place first… oh and Jason…"

"Yeah?"

"Please make sure Carly stays home tonight in case they try to do something while we're busy at the meeting"

"Okay. I'll warn her and the guards. See you tonight"

"Later Man"

Carly entered the penthouse with her last box and sighed. It had taken her all night to pack up and then it took her and two guards another 4 hours to get everything to Jason's but it was finally done. She put Morgan and Michael in a room together next to Spinelli's room and then she took the room across from them next to Jason's room.

She was in the middle of putting her clothes away when Diane called her name from downstairs. Carly descended the stairs quickly.

"Diane! Thank you for coming so soon"

"No problem. Is this for Jason or Sonny?"

"Neither its for me"

"Oh what do you need?"

"I need you to draw up divorce papers between Jasper Jacks and Myself."

"Okay. Anything particular I should put in them?"

"All that I want is the Metro Court. Jax can have the house and anything else he wants… I just want my hotel"

"Okay. I think I can handle that"

"Thank you. If you have any other questions, concerns, or if Jax gives you a hard time just call me"

"Will do…I assume you will be here for the near future"

"Yeah until I can get back on my feet"

Diane nodded and left. Carly did the next thing on her list to do. She called Jax.

"Hello"

"Hello Jasper. I am just calling to let you know that I'm having Diane draw up the divorce papers"

"Carly can we please talk about this before we get too hasty? I stayed at the hotel last night to give you some space but I want to work it out"

"I slept with Jason last night"

The line was silent, "Do you still want to work it out?"

"What are you asking for?"

"All I want is the Metro Court. You can have the house, the new hotels, everything else. I don't care"

"Fine… so I take it you're already moved out"

"Yep I'll be staying at Jason's for now"

"I see…"

Letting her voice go soft, "Good bye Jax I hope you have a wonderful life"

"You too… Carly just for the record I did love you more than anything else"

"And I loved you… but sometimes love just isn't enough"

And with that the line went dead. Carly thought out loud, two down, one to go. Just as she said it the boys came running in tackling their mother with Mercedes behind them.

"Whoa! Hi boys!" Carly laughed.

"Hi mom! Why are we at Uncle Jason's?"

"Umm… come here boys I have to talk to you about something"

They followed her to the couch and listened intently.

"Jax and I are getting a divorce. We're going to be staying with Uncle Jason for awhile."

The boys were quiet for a short time before Michael spoke.

"Why do people even get married if all they do is get divorced?"

Carly hugged her son, "I know it is difficult to understand. It's just when two people fall in love they want to get married and share their lives together. But marriage is hard and some couples are just not able to handle it, no matter how strong their love is."

Michael nodded, "So where are our rooms?"

Carly smiled, "Their upstairs, second door on the left. You two will be sharing a room so get along… and you are also in charge of putting all your stuff away"

The boys groaned, kissed their mother's cheek and headed up to do their assigned task.

Carly stayed on the couch holding her head in her hands thinking of all her failed marriages and how it's affecting her boys when Jason walked in.

He sat next to her and placed his arms around her gently pulling her onto his chest as she silently cried. He stroked her hair and just sat there silent while she released.

After she was through she pulled back, "I'm such a bad mother"

He wiped her tears with the pad of his thumbs, "No you're not. You're a great mother"

"How can you say that? Michael doesn't believe in marriage because on me. And why should he? All I do is give the boys hope for a stable and happy future with my latest husband and then I tear their world apart; moving them from their home just because I screwed up another marriage!"

"Carly it's not your fault your marriage to Jax is over. He slept with Kate first"

"You're right but it still doesn't change the fact that in ten years I have had four husbands, six failed marriages, moved more times then I can count, and dragged my kids along"

"So you're a hopeless romantic. Nothing wrong with that and besides someday Michael and Morgan will understand."

"You're too good to me. Thank you for always catching me when I fall"

"Anytime"

They sat together holding each other for a moment and then recovered.

"So what are your plans for tonight?"

"Not much just putting things away, spending time with the boys, and maybe ordering pizza… why?"

"Well Sonny and I have a meeting with the Zaccharas and the 5 families tonight… so I would like if you and the boys could stay in tonight just to be safe incase they try something while we're busy tonight. I'd feel better if I knew you guys were here safe"

"No problem."

He hugged her again, "Thanks… I got to go now. I'll see you when I get home"

"Okay… see you later"

Jason smiled at her and then left as Carly silently worried and prayed he come home alive.


	7. The meeting

Jason met Sonny outside the bar they were going to have their meeting, "Hey… Everything go okay with Carly and the boys?"

"Yeah Michael's a little upset but he'll be okay"

"Yeah he's a tough kid"

"You ready for this?"

"Sure… what choice do I have? It would be worse if we didn't go"

Jason nodded and followed Sonny into the dimly lit room. Sonny took his seat at the head of the table while Jason remained standing to his right watching everyone intently, looking for any sign of trouble. Just then Johnny Zacchara walked in.

"Good Evening Gentlemen… You may not know why you were called here but don't worry we're not trying anything funny. We're just going to have a little meet and greet and make sure everyone is one the same page"

Just as Johnny finished his introduction Jason watched as the brunette he'd spent the night with at Jake's two weeks ago walk in.

He had forgotten all about her since his preoccupation with Carly. Jason watched her closely as she took her place next to Johnny.

She was just as beautiful as Jason remembered; only he didn't feel that insatiable desire he had two weeks ago. Just then her dark brown eyes met his and he heard Johnny introduce her, "This is my newest partner, my older sister, Claudia Zacchara."

She looked surprised to see him but hid it quickly and smiled at the rest of the gentlemen sitting at the table, "Hello boys"

Everybody remain silent as Johnny introduced each and every mob boss to his sister, "And this is Sonny Corinthos and his partner Jason Morgan"

She nodded at them both, "Mr. Corinthos, Mr. Morgan... it's nice to finally put a face with the name"

Then business got underway, "We didn't even know Anthony Zacchara had a daughter" complained one mob boss.

"Well I was a very well kept secret. But I'm out of hiding now and my brother and I plan on expanding our father's empire"

"What about Trevor Lansing?" questioned another.

"Trevor Lansing is the family attorney and nothing more"

Jason and Sonny remained silent as they evaluated the situation. They'd never really had to deal with a woman.

Sure there was Faith Roscoe but she was nothing, just nuisance. For some reason they were actually worried about this vixen. Jason didn't really care what happened; all he worried about was keeping his family safe while this power struggle occurred.

Sonny on the other hand was thinking of a whole different kind of power struggle he's like to have with the new Zacchara. He could tell she would be a passionate lover and he'd love to get her in bed.

Claudia watched the two silent observers and decided she wasn't going to get much out of them, "Well I guess now we have all meet and we all know what we're each up against… let the fun begin"

Everybody cleared out. Outside the building Jason looked at Sonny, "What do you think?"

"I'm not sure yet… I think I may need a little one on one meeting with Claudia to get a better vibe"

Jason nodded, "I'm gonna head home and check on Carly and the boys"

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow"

Just as Jason was about to hop on his motorcycle Claudia appeared from the shadows, "So Jason Morgan… what a surprise"

"yeah…."

"I hope you don't think just because we slept together I'm afraid of killing you… because I'm not… I'm also not afraid to sleep with you again"

Jason rolled his eyes, "Don't hold you breath… oh and by the way…" he leaned in close to her with daggers, "I'm not afraid to kill you either if you come anywhere near my family"

Claudia smiled unafraid of the ice cold hit man, "Oh family man huh? Don't worry Mr. Morgan… I'm not that heartless"

"As long as we understand each other… good bye"

With that he placed his helmet on and drove off. Claudia smiled at his fading figure. Its too bad she thought. Just then she turned around and came face to face with Sonny Corinthos.

"Mr. Corinthos… pleasure to meet you"

Sonny looked at her with all the desire he had in him, "Oh the pleasure is all mine… I believe it would be best if we got to know one another a little bit better just to make sure we're clear on what we're both up against"

Claudia smiled at his blatant attempt to get her in bed and was intrigued, "Yeah I think that would be best… there's a hotel just down the road… neutral territory you know"

"Shall we?" he asked leading her to his car. Claudia jumped in and smiled again… Sex with both Morgan and Corinthos… this will be easier than I thought.

Sonny quickly was regretting his decision to lead this woman on since he technically was still involved with Kate, but that soon faded as he watched her sexy form climbed into his limo. Kate won't even know Sonny thought. And then they drove off towards the hotel.

Jason walked into his penthouse and found a sleeping Carly on his couch. He stood above her for a couple minutes just watching her sleep and then he slowly picked her up off the couch and carried her upstairs to bed… his bed.

Jason didn't understand what he was feeling; all he knew was that he had to sleep with Carly in his arms tonight. They had been through so much lately, mostly on their own and he just wanted them to be together for a while.

He never wanted to have to go through life without her comments, insisting, and even her plans. And he never wanted her to go through life without him to vent to and keep her clam.

Jason just lay in bed holding her as he drifted off to sleep. Carly awoke in the middle of the night and noticed she was in Jason's room, in Jason's bed, and in Jason's arms. She smiled softly and then dozed back off.

**Author's note** I just want to thank everyone for their wonderful feedback I'm going to try and keep the updates more consistent but I can't guarantee anything. As you can tell there is a lot of sleeping around in my story but it's only because I want everybody to be connected somehow for a future plot line. Also, Sonny is not my favorite character, he used to be but they have destroyed his character in my opinion, so I'm going to write him a little harsher. If you like Sonny I'm sorry. Another thing, Sonny did propose to Kate and she did run. That was the night she slept with Jax. Anyways, Kate explained to Sonny that she loved him but wasn't ready to take the next step so they decided to keep dating. Hope you're enjoying!!!


	8. Run Ins

Jason and Carly sat at the breakfast table in the kitchen with Michael, Morgan, and Spinelli eating the breakfast Jason had made for everyone. "So what are everyone's plans for today?" asked Jason

"School for the boys and I'm just going to finish up unpacking" answered Carly.

"The Jackal has very important PI work to continue with the wounded blonde one" replied Spinelli.

Jason nodded, "Sounds good. I'll be at the office for a few hours and then I'll be home… I'll pick the boys up from school if you'd like."

"Okay sounds good"

Everyone finished their meals and then separated for their activities. Milo drove the boys to school. Spinelli went off in search of Maxie. Jason left to go to the office. And Carly stayed home putting the remained of her belongings away.

Carly had just finished and was resting on the couch when a knock came on the door. Carly opened it and found Elizabeth Webber on the other side. "What do you want?" Carly asked annoyed.

Surprised and irritated Elizabeth asked, "What are you doing here?"

Smiling smugly Carly replied, "I live here now"

Shocked Elizabeth was silent, "What?"

"Yeah Jason's housing the boys and I while Jax and I get divorced"

Smiling suddenly, "Oh isn't that nice. Another failed marriage for Carly. How predictable. And let me guess you came crying to Jason and he had no choice but to house you and your children out of some sense of obligation he has to you"

"For a matter of fact… Jason offered to let the boys and I stay her, but not out of obligation, out of love. Jason and I have been best friends for a long time and he loves me and my boys which is more than I can say for you"

"Umm excuse me… who has his son?"

"Who shares his bed at night?" Carly asked smugly.

Enraged Elizabeth lost it, "You conniving bitch! You just couldn't wait to get Jason all to yourself could you? How long have you been sleeping with him?"

"That… my sweet little Lizzie… is none of your business" and with that she slammed the door in Elizabeth's face, locking it.

Elizabeth couldn't hold back her tears as she entered the elevator. Jason had dumped her for Carly! How could he. They had something special… they shared a son! No! I won't let him do this to me. I will get Jason back and once I do, Carly will be gone forever! She smiled to herself as she began to formulate a plan.

That night when Jason got home from picking up the boys Carly told him about her run in with Elizabeth, "I'm sorry Jase. She made me so mad I just slipped and told her we slept together"

Jason hugged her, "Its okay. We're over anyways so who I share my bed with is none of her business"

"Speaking about that… what happened last night?"

Jason looked away and tried to change the subject, "I got help Michael with his math homework"

Carly laughed and pulled him back to her, "I don't think so mister… so what?"

Knowing she wouldn't let him get out of it he confessed, "I just wanted to lay with you last night. We've been so distant lately I just wanted to be close to you"

Tears welled up in Carly's eyes, "You are so sweet sometimes!"

Jason groaned, "Oh man here come the waterworks" he laughed

Carly smiled and pulled him into her arms, "I love you!"

"I love you too Carly"

"I'm gonna go order Chinese for us. I'll call you down when it's ready"

Jason nodded and raced up the stairs to spend time with the boys.

They had just finished dinner when Carly got a call from the hotel manager, "Okay I'll be right there. Sorry guys I got to go take care of some business at the hotel. Apparently Jax is out of town"

She kissed all three boys good-bye and then left.

She had just corrected the crisis and was sitting at the bar taking a final look at the books when a stylish brunette came up next to her, "Martini please"

Carly looked up and smiled, "Wow I love the shoes!"

The woman smiled, "Thanks I got them in Milan. I'd go naked as long as I could have me shoes… in red of course."

Carly laughed and struck out her hand, "Carly Jacks… I own this place"

Realizing who she was talking to from the information she'd made Trevor and Johnny give her about the big players they were up against she smiled and shook her hand, "Claudia…"

"Nice to meet you Claudia… I'd love to stay and chat but I have to get home so I can tuck in my sons… "

"Michael and Morgan… right?"

Carly froze putting up her wall, "How did you know that?"

"It's my job to know… my last name is Zacchara"

Shocked Carly threatened, "You leave my children alone"

"Don't worry Mrs. Jacks I have no interest in children… just their fathers"

"Just as long as we're clear… you leave my children out of this power war you've got going with my ex-husband"

"Don't worry I would actually like to keep our interaction friendly. I believe we may have a lot in common… you've stood up for my brother Johnny, you're a successful business woman, you're fiercely protective of your family, and you're obviously attracted to power"

"Yeah but in way that differs from you… I will have to problem with you Miss Zacchara as long as you don't hurt anyone in my family"

Ignoring her threat Claudia continued "I'm glad we met… we could be good friends"

"I doubt it… more like polite acquaintances"

"We'll see" and with that she left.

Carly shook her head and then followed suit.

Once home she found Jason waiting on the couch for her, "You stayed up?"

"Yeah I wanted to make sure you got home safely"

Carly smiled and kissed his cheek, "Aww you're so sweet. I met Claudia Zacchara today"

Concerned Jason sat up, "Are you okay? Did she threaten you?"

Carly smiled and reassured him, "No, no nothing like that. She didn't even know it was me at first. She did mention Michael and Morgan, but only as a show of her research she's done on Sonny. I told her to stay away from my kids and my family"

"And what did she say?"

"She said she had no interest in children… that we had a lot in common… and that she could see us being friends"

Jason couldn't believe it. It was true Claudia and Carly did have a lot in common, but it was different. "I don't like this. She's too unpredictable… I'll have to talk to Sonny about her tomorrow"

Carly nodded, "Yeah… well it's been a long day. First Liz and now Claudia… I'm going to go to bed"

Jason nodded, "Okay… good night"

"Good night Jase"


	9. Life continues, Suprises and All

Two weeks past and the Zaccharas didn't make any moves against anyone. Everybody was too busy trying to obtain the docks Lorenzo Alcazar had left behind.

So everyone continued their lives normally. Sonny and Kate continued to date while Sonny kept up his trysts with Claudia. They were enemies fighting for the same territory. But they were also a man and a woman with an extreme attraction towards one another that neither could ignore; not that they wanted to. Jax remained out of the country unless he was needed for a signature. And Jason and Carly played happy little family.

Jason and Carly were getting along great, although they were starting to get a little confused about their status. They were closer than ever. They spent their days taking care of their businesses, they spent their evenings taking care of the boys and laughing at Spinelli crazy lingo, and at night they spent the night in each other's bed.

_It was three days after the night Jason had carried Carly to his bed. They were sitting on the couch enjoying a beer after putting the boys to bed when they caught each other's eyes. Jason had leaned in slowly and kissed her lips sensually. He removed her beer along with his and placed his arms under her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he gently carried her up to his room where they fell into bed together. _

From that night on they always slept together whether they were just sleeping in each other's arms or spending the whole night making loveBut that was the end of it. Once they were out of the bedroom they were just best friends again. Sure they have a quick peck on the lips, but not very often and never in front of the boys; so both were in a limbo area that neither was willing to clear. They actually enjoyed their current arrangement. They were both extremely satisfied and yet didn't have to deal with all the strings and messiness that came along with a full blown romance.

Carly and Jax had signed their divorce papers and were on their way to single hood. Jason was avoiding Elizabeth at all cost. Although it pained him to not be able to see his son or hear how he was doing. It was better then trying to talk to Elizabeth.

_The day after her run in with Carly, Jason was cornered on the docks by Elizabeth. She came up to him screaming at him. Asking him why he would leave her for Carly? She hit him a few times calling him a heartless bastard and she threatened to keep his son from him for the rest of his life. Jason had calmly explained to her that she had already done that by naming Lucky his father. He also explained to her how what he did in his personal life was none of her business. And then he left._

Luckily, Lucky, who had heard from Elizabeth about his and Carly's current arrangement, stopped by the penthouse every now and then to update him on Jake's progress. Lucky and Jason had come to an understanding that all they wanted was what is best for Jake and Jason would not interfere with Lucky being his dad as long as he was taking care of him. So feeling for him, Lucky felt obligated to let him know what was going on, especially since he had so willingly given his son to him. Lucky would be forever indebted to him.

Also thanks to Elizabeth, everyone in Port Charles knew that Carly and Jason were living together and most likely sleeping together. But they didn't care. Most people were used to Carly and Jason's flip flop relationship and had expected them to end up together sooner or later. Carly and Jason just ignored them. They knew what their relationship was and that was all that mattered.

Carly spent her morning on the bathroom floor for the fourth day that week. Beginning to think it was more than a virus she quickly grabbed her date book and looked up her last period… it had been two months ago!

Kate was trying to hold a meeting for the magazine, but the aroma from the breakfast they'd had delivered was making her nauseous and she couldn't take it anymore. She ended her meeting and rushed to the bathroom to vomit. Once she was back in her office she began to realize she hadn't started her period that week like she was supposed to.

Claudia was also feeling sick and couldn't figure it out. She was vomiting a lot and her breasts were so tender. She was beginning to piece the puzzle together when she looked at a baby picture of Johnny. "Oh dear god no!"

Carly entered Dr. Lee's office, "Thank you so much for meeting me on such short notice"

Dr. Lee smiled, "No problem… come on lets find out if you're pregnant"

Carly smiled and yet remained concerned. As Dr. Lee delivered the news she'd been waiting months to hear she couldn't stop from thinking about both Jax and Jason. "Dr. Lee… Umm… is there anyway to know when I conceived?"

"Not really. I can give you an estimate but that 's about it"

"Okay… well how soon can we do a paternity test?"

Kate sat in her OBGYN's office listening to her tell her she was pregnant and all the things she needed to start doing to ensure her baby's health, but all Kate could think about was Sonny and Jax, "Dr. Smith… is there a way to know exactly when I conceived?"

"No… all we can do is estimate"

"Alright… how soon can we do a paternity test?"

Claudia entered the hospital in a disguise hoping no one had followed her, "Rachel Brown to see Dr. Calvin"

As soon as she heard the words "You are pregnant" she entered panic mode. She had never wanted kids before. She was too determined to get knocked up and play mommy. But now, not only was she pregnant, but she was pregnant with one of her enemies baby. She kept replaying her night with Jason and her night with Sonny and tried to figure out which one had done the deed but couldn't.

"Dr. Calvin… is there anyway to know an exact date of conception?"

"No we can only estimate"

"Okay… how soon can I get a paternity test done?"


	10. Decisons Making Time

Carly sat on the couch thinking about her baby and what to tell Jason. She knew she had to be honest and tell him she didn't know if he was the father or not and she also needs to call Jax and inform him of his possible soon to be fatherhood as well.

"God for once I would like to get pregnant on purpose and know who the father is"

Carly laughed softly and placed her hand on her still flat abdomen, "Don't worry sweet one, mommy may be crazy and messed up but I'll love you with all my heart and always protect you and take care of you. I already love you so much and no matter whom your daddy is he'll love you too… I promise"

Just then Jason walked in, "Hey"

Carly turned around and smiled, "Hi!"

Jason stepped closer to her and noticed her eyes right away as well as the hand she had protectively over her stomach, "What's wrong?"

Carly took a deep breath, "I went to see Dr. Lee today… I'm pregnant"

Jason took a moment to soak the information in and then rushed to Carly lifting her off the couch and swinging her around in his arms. Carly laughed as Jason placed her back on her feet and kissed her passionately.

"Are you happy?"

"Are you kidding?! Of course I'm happy"

Carly laughed but then remembered Jax, "Jase, I don't want you to get your hopes up… there is a chance Jax could be the father"

Jason's smile fell, "Oh yeah… Jax… oh well father or not. I'll still love this baby as if it was my own… just like Michael and Morgan"

Carly, "I love you. You're so sweet and understanding. How did I get so lucky?"

"I don't know… when are you going to tell the boys?"

"Tonight… they've been through so much lately I think they'd like to hear they are going to have a baby brother or sister soon"

Jason smiled and kissed Carly again before the boys came stampeding through the door.

Kate sat in her office considering her options about the baby. She knew she was going to keep it; she was in the position now where she could still keep her job and be a mother. She just didn't know if she should tell Sonny about Jax or if she should just keep it a secret until she found out the paternity.

"Well Jax is out of the country for the foreseeable future… So I guess it wouldn't hurt to just keep it to my self until the test can be done. No need to get Sonny all upset if he doesn't have to be"

With her mind made up she set off to Sonny's house to give him the good news.

Kate barged into Sonny's living room smiling, "Sonny you are not going to guess the fabulous news I have to tell you"

A little irritated by her he asked, "What?"

"I'm Pregnant!"

Sonny was stunned. Again! He thought. How was it he always had to get a woman pregnant at the most inopportune time? But never the less he did get her pregnant and he always took responsibility for his decisions. He was going to love this baby just like Michael, Morgan, and Kristina.

"That's great!" Kate smiled and jumped into his arms kissing him passionately.

"I love you Sonny"

"Love you too"

Claudia sat in her bedroom thinking about the child growing inside her when her younger brother entered, "Hey sis. You okay?"

"No! I'm knocked up"

Johnny was shocked and asked, "Anybody I know?"

Claudia lied; "No just some guy in a bar"

Johnny was quiet for a moment and then asked, "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know… I can't be a mom. I'm a mob boss. I criticize those who have kids and let them ruin their lives. I'd be a terrible mother. Just look at my parents… GOD! I can't bring a child into this world… into this lifestyle… this is no life for a baby just look how we grew up. How could I do that to my own child?"

"Well it wasn't that bad. Sure our dad was ruthless and crazy, but we always had our mothers to keep us safe and happy"

"Exactly John! I am the mother! My child won't even have what we had because I am the ruthless mob boss!"

"Okay, okay I see what you're saying… It's up to you though sis. It's your baby, your body and I'll support anything you decide… You know it's not too late… You can get out of the business now so you can raise your child"

"No! I've waited my whole life to take over the business. I never wanted kids because I knew how they could get in the way and I knew with the lifestyle I wanted I couldn't raise a child… plus I can't lose my figure! Its part of my lethal business strategy"

John laughed slightly and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Like I said it's your decision. And I'm here if you need me"


	11. Finding Out

Carly lay in bed the next morning with the biggest smile on her face. The night before had gone perfectly.

_Carly and Jason sat the boys down after dinner to tell them. "Now Michael, Morgan, you mother has something very important she needs to tell you" Michael rolled his eyes, "Let me guess you and her are getting married" Jason gave him a stern look as Carly looked away to hide her tears, "Michael that was uncalled for. I know you've been through a lot lately, but that does not give you the right to say hurtful things to your mother… do you understand me?" Michael nodded, "I'm sorry mom, what do you have to tell us?" Carly took a deep breath to get rid of the tears and smiled at her boys, "Well in just less than eight months you guys are going to get a baby brother or sister… mom is pregnant!" Morgan was thrilled he hated being the youngest and couldn't wait to have a baby brother or sister to take care of like Michael and Kristina took care of him. In their excitement the boys didn't even bother to ask who the dad was and Carly was grateful. They all spent the rest of the night talking about the baby. What they wanted it to be, what they were going to teach him or her, all the fun stuff. Then after the boys were asleep Carly and Jason had their own celebration, "I'm not going to lie Jase, I hope you're the father. I'd rather be stuck with you for the rest of our lives than to Jax." Jason smiled, "I'm not going to lie either, I really hope I'm the baby's father too… Maybe I can make up for not being able to be Jake's father. I know you'll never keep my baby away from me." Carly laughed, "You're going to be a great dad and I would never dream of taking your baby away from you" They kissed which led to touching, which led to a long night making love._

Today they were going to go tell Sonny before he found out by someone else. And Carly still had the task of calling Jax. "I'll do that later, I just want to enjoy being stress free now"

"Don't worry I won't let anyone upset you or the baby. I know you're a high risk pregnancy"

Carly was startled by Jason who had entered the room without her knowing, "Jase! You scared the crap out of me" "Sorry I didn't mean to. I was just coming to see if you were ready"

"Yeah let's get this over with"

Carly and Jason entered Greystone and walked into the living room where Sony and Kate were waiting for them. "Hey guys what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Well it's kind of unexpected, but we're excited… okay… I'm pregnant"

"No way! That's crazy"

"What why?"

"Kate's pregnant too!"

Carly smiled at Kate smugly "Oh really that's interesting"

"So who's the father Carly?" asked Sonny

"Umm I don't quite know, its either Jason or Jax"

Then Carly turned to Kate, "How about you Kate? Do you know who the father of your baby is?"

Panicking Kate tried to stay clam, "Sonny of course, who else would be the father?"

Not wanting to let Sonny get trapped by this skank Carly continued, "Oh I don't know how about Jax! The guy you slept with and broke up my marriage!"

Confused Sonny questioned, "What are you talking about Carly?"

"I'm sorry Sonny but I can't let her just lead you on like this. I caught Jax and Kate in bed together and that's why Jason and I slept together and why Jax and I are getting a divorce."

Sonny looked at Kate, "Is this true?"

Kate began crying, "I'm so sorry Sonny. I was so upset the night you proposed and Jax was so sweet and understanding…and it just happened. It didn't mean anything. It was just one night… I'm so sorry"

"When were you going to tell me?"

"I wasn't… unless the paternity test came back Jax was the father"

"Oh I see… you know what I think I need to be alone right now… can you all please leave… I'm very happy for you Carly I hope everything goes okay"

"Thank you Sonny. I hope everything works out for you too"

Carly gave Sonny a hug and then followed Jason out the door, "Are you mad at me?"

"For what?"

"For telling Sonny about Kate and Jax"

"Of course not. He needed to know."

"Thanks. You know what I could really go for a Kelly's burger and milkshake"

"Then a Kelly's burger and milkshake it is"

Carly laughed as Jason told her a story about Morgan trying to help him cook breakfast. They had had an enjoyable lunch together and we're now walking along the docks when they came upon Elizabeth.

"If it isn't the happy couple" she snarled.

"Not now Elizabeth" Jason warned

"What are you going to do? Kill me?"

"Carly doesn't need the stress of dealing with you"

"Oh poor precious Carly… she isn't going to break Jason"

"For your information little miss Lizzie, I'm pregnant and need to avoid stress"

Elizabeth was stunned, "Oh isn't that rich? So you've trapped another one by getting knocked up again"

"You have no room to talk Lizzie."

"Do you even know who the father is?"

Carly got quiet, "Yeah that's what I thought"

Not being able to take it any longer Jason cut in, "Don't even go there Elizabeth. It wasn't long ago you were pregnant and didn't know who the father was. Yes it is between Jax and me… but you have no room to criticize. You know what? Go home to your boys stop trying to cause trouble"

Elizabeth shut up and then pouted as she stomped away. Jason wrapped his arms around Carly as she silently cried, "She's right. This always happens to me"

"Elizabeth is just bitter and wants to hurt me. You are a wonderful mother and who cares if you don't know who the father is… it's not like you meant to get pregnant."

Carly nodded, "Come on lets go home, I'm sure Spinelli has driven the boys crazy by now"

Carly laughed, "Okay let's go home"

Elizabeth watched as they walked away. "That bitch! I'm the only one who is supposed to have Jason's baby. If she has it then I'll never get them apart."

Right then she decided, "I'll just have to make sure Jax is the father"

Kate sat along in her house crying when Jax came in, "Kate? What's wrong?"

Confused Kate stared at him, "What are you doing here?"

"I was in town for a business meeting and decided to stop by. Why are you crying?"

"I'm pregnant"

Jax was speechless as he immediately thought about their night together, "Am I the father?"

"Maybe… I don't know until I get a paternity tst"

"I see … are you afraid to tell Sonny?"

Kate laughed, "Oh no he knows, thanks to Carly"

Jax sighed, "Sorry"

"Don't be I should of told him instead of trying to hide it. Oh by the way congratulations you might become a father twice… Carly's pregnant too and doesn't know if it's yours or Jason's"

Jax sat there silent as he thought about it, "My god. First I can't even get my wife pregnant and now I may have gotten her and you pregnant"

Kate laughed, "Yeah crazy world we live in"

"Yeah… are you going to okay I need to go take care of something"

"Yeah… no problem… I'll talk to you later"

"Definitely, take care of my baby" Kate smiled as Jax kissed her forehead and left.

Claudia sat on the table of the clinic saying a silent prayer for her baby and herself. She'd made her decision quickly, before she had too much time to dwell on it and was now acting one it.

There was no way she could have a child, not that she wanted one. This was the best decision for her. She knew it was selfish of her, but she couldn't be pregnant while trying to threaten people. Nope she needed to terminate the pregnancy and move on. The only kid she wanted to worry about taking care of was Johnny, who had been very supportive of her the last few days and was waiting for her in the waiting room.


	12. Confrontations and Comforting

Carly was enjoying a loud, laughter filled dinner with Jason, Spinelli, Michael, and Morgan; "her boys" she now called all of them; when they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

She got up to reveal Jax on the other side. Her smiled fell instantly, "Jax! What are you doing here?

"I hear I'm going to be a father"

Carly turned towards the audience she had watching her intently and asked, "Spinelli, can you please take the boys upstairs? You can finish your dinners in your room"

Spinelli nodded and the boys followed their mother's gentle orders as they trudged up the stairs. Jason stayed in the room and moved to stand next to Carly.

As soon as she knew the boys were out of ear shot she turned her attention back to Jax, "Yes I am pregnant and you might be the father, but we won't know for sure until a DNA test can be performed"

Jax nodded in understanding and then addressed the problem that ate at him the whole drive to the penthouse, "Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Yes of course I was going to tell you. I planned on calling you this week to tell you. I just found out yesterday. By the way, how did you find out?"

"Kate told me when she told me about her own pregnancy."

"I see" Carly remarked, irritated once again by the great Kate Howard.

"I'm staying in Port Charles now. If one of the babies, or even both of the babies, turn out to be mine then I want to make sure I don't miss any event"

Carly nodded, "Understandable, but you won't be kicking Jason out either. He may be the father too and deserves to be there just as much as you do"

"Fine, I'm sure we can reach some sort of mutual ground for everyone… for the baby's sake."

Finally decided to add his own grown rules since Jax was, "And for Carly's sake. She's carrying the baby, she's high risk, and she doesn't need any stress… from anyone!"

Jax went to say something, but Jason cut him off, "And I won't let you treat her as an incubator for your child. She is the child's mother and until we know who the father is, she makes all decisions regarding the baby"

"Well isn't that so convenient? Especially since Carly is living with you and will do anything you say… I mean you're her saint Jason" Jax snarled.

"I mean it Jax! I won't put up with you badgering her. Carly will call you with updates, appointments, and anything else she feels you need to know."

"Fine I'll agree but I want all updates and appointments"

Carly nodded, "I promise Jax. I don't want to kick you out of your child's life, nor will I try. You do have the right to be as much apart of this pregnancy as Jason or I do. Okay?"

Calmed by her promise Jax turned to leave, but he stopped once he was on the other side of the door and turned back around, "By the way, I'm glad you are pregnant. I know how much you wanted another baby, even if it isn't under the circumstances you expected"

Carly smiled as she placed her hand over her stomach, "Thank you Jax"

"Enjoy the rest of your evening. I look forward to hearing from you"

And with that he was gone. Carly let out a huge breath as soon as the door closed, "That went better than I expected"

Jason pulled her into his arms, "Don't worry Carly, I'm going to keep this pregnancy as stress free as I can"

Carly smiled as she fell more in love with him, "Always my protector"

"Forever" he finished

Carly pulled back and looked at him playfully, "So, a stress free pregnancy huh?"

Jason smiled, "I know how much you want this baby and I'm going make sure he or she is safely delivered to you"

"That's a pretty big goal" she goaded.

"I'm very ambitious"

He smiled seductively as he pulled her face up to his for a passionate kiss.

"Ahem"

The two broke apart to see Spinelli standing on the staircase, "The Jackal heard the Australian Tycoon leave, and came down to ask if what my ears heard was true or not"

Carly laughed at Spinelli's weird language that she was still trying to understand, "And what did your ears hear?"

"That the Valkyrie is with child"

Carly gasped in shock "Oh my God! We forgot to tell Spinelli! Yes I am pregnant"

Spinelli smiled, "That is most wonderful to hear. I am assuming the Australian Tycoon is the expectant father?"

"He is one of two options. Its either Jax or Stone Cold here" she laughed, poking Jason in the side.

Jason chuckled slightly at Carly using the Spinelli's nickname for him, "Why don't you go get the boys and tell them we can watch a movie tonight"

Spinelli did a slight salute as he went to retrieve the M brothers as he referred to them. Carly turned to face Jason and smiled, "I love living here"

Jason smiled and pulled her close again, "I love having you live here… but we might need to invest in a bigger place soon" he said lovingly rubbing her stomach, "We're already overflowing this place"

Carly smiled as she understood his meaning, "Jase… are you implying that you want us to get a place together… for both of us to live in and raise our children in?"

Jason kissed her softly, "Yeah you could say something like that?"

Carly's face broke into a huge smile that reached her eyes as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around him, "Oh Jase! I love you!"

Jason laughed, "I love you too"

"So does this mean we are officially together?"

"When haven't we been together?" he joked.

Carly laughed, "You're right. Well now that we got that out of the way, I'm going to go get Alvin and the Chipmunks out of the movie case"

Jason nodded and watched as the boys ran down the stairs and jumped on to the couch with Spinelli following suit. Carly then started the movie and cuddled with Jason on the love seat as the family watched the movie.

Carly could honestly say it was the happiest moment of her life. She had two great little boys, a genius teenager that she was growing to love as a son, she was back together with the love of her life, and she was expecting his child, hopefully.

The only thing that would make this moment better was if she was holding Jason's daughter in her arms and not in her stomach.

Kate sat on her patio watching the lake as she massaged her stomach thinking about her situation when she heard the door behind her open. She turned to see Sonny standing there.

"Sonny I'm so glad you're here. We need to talk"

Sonny stopped her, "No. I'm going to talk and you're going to listen"

Kate sat back as she waited.

"You slept with Jax. The night I proposed to you. You then came crawling back to me and begged me to forgive you and continue dating. Now you may be pregnant with my child… or Jax's"

Kate nodded, "Yes"

"I can't forgive you for sleeping with Jax. But I will play nice until we find out if that baby is mine or not. If it is mine, then we will remain civil for the baby. If it's not then I don't ever want to see you again… do you understand?"

Kate nodded with tears in her eyes, "Yes… I understand… Sonny… I am so sorry…. I didn't mean to hurt you"

"I can't keep playing this game with you Kate. As long as the baby is mine I will continue to protect you and play nice with you. But I don't want a relationship with you. You've hurt me enough for one life time and I refuse to put myself in a position for you to hurt me again… its bad enough I'm going to get attached to a child that may not even by mine. But I won't be getting attached to you. From now on if you need to talk to me it better be about the baby. I don't want any apologies. I don't want any excuses. I don't want any begging. From this point on we are just parents and nothing else"

Now crying uncontrollably, Kate nodded, "O… okay… S… so…. Sonny"

"Good night Kate" and with that he left.

Kate turned back to the lake and slid the ground sobbing because she had just lost the love of her life for the second time, and this time she wasn't getting him back.

This is how Jax found her. He slowly leaned down and pulled her into his arms, holding her as she continued to cry. As her sobs subsided Jax asked her, "What happened? Is it the baby?"

Kate shook her head, "No. Sonny was here. He told me he didn't want anything to do with me unless it pertained to the baby. And if the baby turns out not to be his then he never wants to see me again"

Jax continued to stroke her hair, "I'm not going to say I'm surprised or sad to hear this. Sonny is a very unforgiving man, you're lucky you're pregnant or he could have been worse. I'm also not sorry to hear it because it means you are out of harms way by not being associated with him any longer."

"Not associated with him? I may be carrying his child! I'm always going to be associated with him."

"Well then maybe it would be better if the child was mine"

"I know what you're saying Jax, but I need this baby to be Sonny's. If I can't be with him, at least I can have a part of him and be in his life that way."

Jax shook his head; he would never understand this power Sonny had over women; this control that made them desperate and needy for him. He got up slowly, "Let me put you in bed"

Kate nodded, "Okay"

Jax carried Kate upstairs and gently placed her in her bed, "Try to get some sleep. You need to focus on your baby now"

Kate nodded, "I know, I know… from now on this baby is my number one priority"

"I'm glad to hear that" Jax turned to leave when Kate stopped him.

"Don't get me wrong Jax. If this baby is yours I'm not going to resent you or love it any less. I just really love Sonny and don't want to lose him."

Jax nodded and left without saying a word.

Claudia walked into her room with Johnny right beside her holding onto her arm like she was going to fall at any moment, "John, I'm not going to die. I'm just a little sore, all I need to do is go to bed and get some rest"

Johnny nodded, "Sorry, I want to help you, I just don't know how in this kind of situation"

Claudia smiled at her much younger brother, "There's nothing you can do. Just let me rest. I'll probably stay in bed tomorrow too, so if any thing business has to be done please come in and talk to me first. Don't try to handle it yourself"

Johnny nodded, "Will do. I'm just down the hall. Call if you need anything. I'll be in to check on you in the morning"

Claudia smiled and nodded, "Thank you for coming with me today. I really need the support. I'll see you in the morning. Good night"

"Anytime sis. Good night" Johnny kissed her forehead and then left his older sisters room.

He may not have agreed with her decision but she was older than him and she did what was best for her. He understood why she didn't want to have the baby, because he'd be contemplating the same decision if he were to ever get someone pregnant, but he still wouldn't be able to bring himself to kill his own child. He felt it would make him too much like his father. But again Claudia did what was best for Claudia and he could never hate his sister for that.


	13. Shocking News

One month went by without any problems. Jax was very civil and didn't interrupt their lives. Since the first month there wasn't anything too big happening so Jax really didn't need to be updated. She just called him every now and then to tell him she was doing fine and had an appointment with Dr. Lee in a week.

Jason and Carly had begun house hunting. They had looked at three houses and had yet to find the one they wanted. Jason actually didn't care where they lived, as long as it was big enough for their growing family and Carly was happy then so was he.

Carly came bounding down the stairs in a long sleeved brown dress that came down to her knees and brown boots that came mid-calf so there was about and two inches of skin showing. "Are you ready?"

Jason looked confused and began racking his brain for any plans they had made for today, coming up empty, "Ready for what?"

"For my doctor's appointment silly"

Jason's eyes widened, "That's today?"

"Yeah why? Don't tell me you can't make it"

Jason laughed, "Of course I can make it"

Carly smiled, "Good we have to meet Jax there at 11"

Jason rolled his eyes, "Oh goody!"

Carly laughed as she grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the penthouse.

While the three expectant parents waited for Dr. Lee, they remained silent. As soon as Carly was called Jax and Jason rose up. "Umm… I'm going to need just Carly right now. I'll call you two when its time for me to do the ultrasound"

Both men nodded and sat back waiting in silence again. As soon as they were told it was okay to come back they quickly went back to the exam room Carly was in. Jason immediately went to Carly's side, holding her hand as the doctor prepared to show them the first image of their baby.

Jason couldn't believe this day had come. How many times he had dreamt about standing next to Carly in the room watching their child on the screen, holding her hand and kissing her forehead when they finally got to see their beautiful, healthy baby for the first time. And now that dream was coming true… if only Jax wasn't there to spoil it.

"Okay… here is your baby" Dr. Lee announced to the crowded room.

Carly had tears in her eyes as she turned to smile at Jason, Jason was amazed and smiled back down at Carly, kissing her softly; both completely oblivious to Jax who was in his own sort of amazement.

"Wait… what's that?" Carly asked pointing to a small image to the left of the screen. This being her fourth pregnancy, she had become quite an expert at reading ultrasounds.

Dr. Lee looked closer and then turned up the volume of the baby's heartbeat to confirm her suspicion, "That is your second baby"

Carly turned to the doctor surprised, "Twins? I'm carrying twins?"

Dr. Lee smiled as Jason and Jax were stunned silent, "Yes, you are expecting two very healthy twins"

Carly was still in shock, "But how? Twins don't run in any of our families"

"It doesn't have to. You were taking fertility drug to help you get pregnant, they made you more fertile and release more eggs than normal; thus increasing your chance of having a multiple birth."

Carly laughed, "Twins! Oh my God! This is even better than I imagined"

Carly was now crying as Jax and Jason smiled, each congratulating Carly. Dr. Lee smiled at the unconventional parents and left them alone to talk. Carly dressed behind the screen they had set up. When she came back out she saw both Jason and Jax staring in wonder at the ultrasound pictures the doctor had printed for each other them.

"Don't you two make cute expectant daddies?"

Jax and Jason smiled at her, "So are you boys ready for twins?"

Both shook their head, "As long as they don't take after you then we'll be fine" Jason joked as Carly slapped his arm.

"Well ready or not, they're on their way so we better make sure we're ready"

Carly nodded, "Yep"

They all left, Carly and Jason turning right to spread their good news and Jax turning left to go check on the other woman possibly carrying his child, Kate.

Carly and Jason were laughing and kissing when Elizabeth approached them, "Good news I take it"

Carly became rigid at hearing Elizabeth's voice, "What do you want Lizzie?" she asked annoyed and ready to fight.

"I just wanted to make sure everything is alright with your baby"

Suspicious as to why Elizabeth was being so nice Carly answered sweetly, "As a matter of fact everything is going perfectly. We just found out we're having twins!"

Elizabeth kept her smile as she responded, "That's great! I'm so happy for you. Do you know who the father is?"

Carly let out a breath, "No and we won't know until the babies are born. It's too risky to try the procedure before they are born"

Elizabeth made an "oh" expression, "Well I hope everything continues to go good for you… bye Jason" and with that she left.

Carly turned to Jason, "Is it just me or was that a little weird?"

"More like uncomfortable"

Carly nodded, "Yeah… oh well forget Lizzie… lets go tell the boys about the TWO siblings they will be receiving"

Jason smiled and kissed her before entering the elevator. Elizabeth watched closely as they walked away. So they're publicly together now… well we'll see about that.

The boys took the news great! They were so excited that they were getting two siblings. Spinelli was shocked but excited too about the Valkyrie's twins.

Although Michael and Morgan wanted two little brothers they were willing to accept a brother and a sister. Just not two sisters they pleaded. Carly laughed.

"How is that fair? There's two of you, why can't there be two girls to even the score?"

The boys laughed and continued to jabber about all the things they were going to do with their siblings.

"Are we going to be able to tell them apart?" Morgan asked thinking about the identical twins he had in his daycare.

"I don't know. The doctor didn't tell me if they were identical twin or fraternal twins"

Morgan nodded, "What fraternal twins?"

Michael chimed in helping his younger brother understand, "Fraternal is when the babies look different, and you can tell them apart. Identical is when they look the same"

Morgan nodded, "Oh! I see. I hope they're fraternal so I can tell them apart"

Carly smiled and ruffled his hair, "I don't care what they are as long as they're healthy. Okay guys its time for bed… lets go"

Carly led the boys upstairs as Jason and Spinelli talked. "Umm Stone Cold, There's been something I've been wanting to talk to you about, but I didn't know how to approach it; and if I don't tell you soon its going to explode"

"Okay… it's okay Spinelli. I know I've been busy lately. Just tell me what you need to"

"Okay" he took a pause "Okay… here's the thing…."

"Spinelli just spit it out"

"The innocent one… Jacob Martin… he may not be your son after all"

Confused Jason asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Well when I went to change the birth father on Jake's record… it already listed Lucky as the DNA match to the small stone cold"

Still not being able to comprehend what he was hearing Jason asked, "What do you mean? We saw the results… it name me as Jake's match"

Spinelli nodded, "Yes, but it turns out another test had been done on Jake shortly after his birth and this one name Lucky as his father"

Jason thought about it, "so which one is right?"

"I would say the new one since it was done without anyone knowing about it"

Jason looked towards the stairs quickly and knew what he had to do, "Stay here for a little while, I need to go take care of something"

"No problem, the Jackal will keep the Valkyrie and her precious offspring safe"

"Thanks, I shouldn't be gone too long"


	14. Plots against Carly

Jason knocked on Elizabeth's door, not caring if she was asleep or not. Elizabeth answered the door surprised, "Jason? What are you doing here?"

Jason cut straight to the point, "Am I Jake's father?"

Panicked that he'd found out, she played confused, "What?"

"Spinelli told me about the second blood test and that Lucky was the match. I'm going to ask you again and don't lie to me because I'll know… Am I Jake's father?"

Elizabeth was silent for a moment beginning to cry, "No… you're not"

Livid Jason exploded, "WHAT?! You let me believe I had fathered a child. You ruined people's lives. You lied to a little boy. What kind of mother are you? Better yet, what kind of person are you?"

Elizabeth yelled back, "You never wanted me! It was always someone else, Carly, Courtney, SAM! But never me! I tried for 10 years to get you to love me and pick me, but you wouldn't. So after I finally got you in bed and you still went back to Sam I decided the only way I could have you was by having your child. But that didn't even work. You still picked Carly over me. But at least I could still say I was the only woman who had given you a child of your own"

"But you didn't! It was a lie! Do you want to know why I never picked you? Because you couldn't handle my life; we are too different, we want different things and we can't be together because of that. Courtney couldn't handle it either so we broke up. Carly and Sam were the only ones, who could love me and accept me as I am, not try to change me. But truth be told, it was always Carly. She was the first one to accept me as I am and never left my side for a minute. I'm not going to apologize because Carly is the love of my life… I am sorry though that I turned you into such a conniving bitch!"

Elizabeth gasped. Never had she heard Jason use such language and especially towards her.

"But… but… I did it because I love you!"

"That's the scary part!" Jason yelled. "You know what. I want you to stay away from me and my life. You don't go anywhere near Carly, Michael, or Morgan. If you're in trouble call Lucky; I don't want anything to do you with you and your lies. I also suggest you tell everyone Lucky really IS the father of Jake or else I will and I will also give Lucky what he needs so he can take Jake and Cameron way from you"

Elizabeth became hysterical, "You can't take my boys away from me!"

"Then stay away from my family and tell Lucky he is the father!"

With that said Jason turned and walked away, leaving a sobbing Liz on the porch.

Jason walked back into his penthouse and let out a huge breath. Relieved almost that Jake wasn't his son. He had loved him, no doubt, but now Elizabeth was out of his life for good and that was the best thing for everyone, especially Carly.

Thinking of the beauty he was in love with, he quickly climbed the stairs and entered the bedroom they shared. She was peacefully slumbering. He leaned down and kissed her forehead before getting ready for bed.

Slipping in next to her, Jason pulled her into his arms and sighed. Carly stirred slightly and gently rolled over to face him. "Where did you go?"

Deciding she would love to hear his news he told her, "I found out Jake is not my son. It was all some manipulative lie Elizabeth made up to trap me and keep me in her life"

Carly smiled satisfactorily, "I told you she was a conviving bitch"

Jason smiled, "Yes Carly, you were right and I was wrong"

Carly opened her eyes and sighed, "God I love hearing those words… say them again please"

Jason laughed and began tickling here, "Okay that's enough gloating"

Carly laughed as Jason's tickling turned into gentle caresses and before she knew it they were making love.

Elizabeth sat in her living room trying to replay all her conversations with Jason since the night they slept together. I can't lose him now; I've done too much to lose him now. She continued to think. Courtney is dead so she won't be there to steal him. Sam is happy with Lucky and wouldn't leave him for Jason, all that was left was Carly; Carly had a huge connection to Jason… her babies.

Elizabeth was appalled by what went through her head but she didn't care. She wasn't going to lose Jason to some whore. She didn't care that she was pregnant or that by killing Carly she may be pushing Jason away forever.

All she cared about was that if Jason wasn't going to be with her then he wasn't going to be with anyone. She just knew she had to wait a while and show everybody that she was over Jason. So when she killed Carly no one would suspect her.

Claudia sat behind her desk plotting with her brother. She was completely healed now and pushed all thoughts about babies out of her mind. She was a cut-throat business woman and it was time she got back to acting like it.

"We need to send a message to Corinthos and Morgan that we're not scared and that we are not going to sit back while they push us out of Port Charles"

Johnny nodded, "How?"

"By hitting them where it hurts"

"And that would be?"

"Carly"

"Are you kidding?! That's suicide. Killing Carly would put a permanent X on our head and they won't stop until we're dead"

"We're not going to kill her, just wound with a message that we mean business and that we aren't afraid to strike where it hurts"

"I don't know Claudia… I don't think we should drag families into this"

"John we can't show weakness!"

"You know what do what you want. I'm not having any part of this. You're just trying to act all big and tough because of what happened?"

"Damn it John! I told you I don't want to ever talk about it again. It's done and over with! Its time to take care of business!"

Johnny shook his head and walked out on his sister. He may not be able to stop her from going through with it, but he sure as hell could warn Jason and Sonny of Claudia's plan.

Claudia sat back thinking. Carly was the common factor for Corinthos and Morgan. They both loved her and would kill anyone who hurt her. By harming her, she's sending them a message that she's not scared of them.

"That will teach them to sleep with me and then just brush me aside for some other chick" She said to an empty room. She would get Kate Howard too, but from what she had picked up from the local gossip Kate and Sonny were over and harming her would only hurt Sonny. She wanted to hurt both Sonny and Jason.

She also knew that Carly was now living with Jason. So not only was she the mother of Sonny's children, but she was involved with Morgan to, "She's the perfect target" Claudia laughed as she continued her plotting.

**Author's Note** Sorry for any Liz fans. I really don't like her character so I have to make her evil. As for Claudia… I'm not sure yet if she'll continue as the scorned woman or if she'll have a change of hear. I guess I'll have to see how I feel when I get to writing the other chapters. Hope you're all enjoying. Please continue to leave feedback. Its what's keeping me writing or else I probably would have given up on this story sooner. Also it helps so I can get updates up sooner.


	15. Moving Day

Finally! Carly had picked a house she loved and they were preparing to move. It was a big house. Seven bedroom, eight and a half bathrooms, a den, a huge living room, an equally large kitchen, a dinning room, a game room, and a fully designed basement with gym, movie theater, and hot tube. Then outside there was a pool, a garden, and a guest house which Spinelli was moving into.

With soon to be four kids running around the house Carly and Jason thought Spinelli would like to have his own place to relax, he was always welcomed in the house whenever he wanted and this way he could do as he pleased.

Carly had already begun decorating the nursery. In the beginning the babies will share a room so they wouldn't have to run back and forth. Then as they got older they could have their own bedrooms if they chose to. Michael and Morgan got their own bedrooms and Carly and Jason got the master bedroom at the end of the hall.

There were two extra rooms, one on the main level, and another upstairs with the rest of the rooms, for if they ever have guests stay or for any other purpose that may arise. Jason didn't admit it to Carly, but he loved the house. It was perfect and it made everybody so happy.

Carly plopped down on the couch exhausted, being six months pregnant and trying to move, order people around, and shop for new items for the house was extremely tiring for the expecting mother, especially with carrying twins. She got tired faster and slept longer than she did with any other pregnancy.

She hated being so weak and dependent, but she wasn't going to risk her children by being stubborn and defiant. She just kept thanking God that it was Jason she was depending on.

He had been so wonderful throughout her pregnancy so far. He got her anything she wanted at anytime of the day without any complaints. He may tease but he loved doing it.

She still called Jax with weekly updates now that the babies had begun moving around. She had even invited him over one day so he could feel. She had another ultrasound and everything was still progressing beautifully. Dr. Lee had asked if they wanted to know the sex of the babies and all three had unanimously agreed not to find out. They liked the idea of being surprised.

Jason sat down next to her, equally as exhausted. They were finally moved in, now they just had to unpack boxes, but that was the easy part since every box had been labeled with its perspective room and were placed in the correct rooms.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired"

"You should go take a nap. Everything will still be here for you when you get up. I don't want you to over exert yourself"

Carly nodded, "Okay I'll go rest"

She got up and leaned in to kiss him, falling on to his lap when her unusually big stomach threw off her balance, "I hate how big I am already"

Jason laughed, "It's the price of having two"

Carly laughed too, "I love you"

"I love you too… now go to bed"

Carly laughed as he helped her up, "Okay, okay I'm going"

Jason smiled as he watched the woman he loved walk up the stairs. He prayed everyday that she was carrying his children. He often forgot that Jax was even in the picture until he called and then he was faced with the reality that Jax may turn out to be the father.

But he didn't care; he'd still love those babies with everything he had. They were apart of Carly and so they were apart of him. Besides he'd be the one there everyday taking care of them. This fact was how he dealt with the idea of Jax being the father.

Jason was finally able to relax in along time. He still remembered his fear for Carly when Johnny Zacchara had showed up just four months ago to warn him and Sonny about Claudia's plan to harm Carly.

Both he and Sonny went into overdrive to keep her safe. They didn't want to let her know what was going on since she would become upset or worse, try to make a plan, and possibly harm herself or the babies.

But Jason should have known better. Carly wasn't stupid, she'd been playing this game for a long time and she knew something was up.

"_Okay Jase. What's going on?" "What do you mean?" "I mean that everybody is walking on eggshells right now and you are all watching me like a hawk. I know it's not because I'm pregnant… so what's going on?" Jason let out a breath and came clean, "The Zaccharas have made a threat against you and we are doing everything in our power to make sure they don't succeed" "Christ Jase! Why didn't you tell me? At least I could have been on my guard and made sure I kept myself safe" "We didn't want to upset you and cause stress" "Jase I've been in this position before. I know what to do. I'm not going to put myself or my babies in harm's way… I thought you knew me better than that?" Jason pulled Carly into his arms, "I'm sorry. I should have known better. I love you and I trust you" "Thank you… so what do we do?" "We keep the guards tripled and we just hope Johnny can talk his sister out of her crazy scheme" "Carly nodded, alright but I want the best guard you have on me" "Of course Carly Max has been on you since Claudia Zacchara entered the picture" "No, not Max… you… I only trust you to protect me with your life. Don't get me wrong, Max is a good guard, but I can persuade him too easy… you're a different story… and besides… we've never had to deal with an ambitious woman before… women are unpredictable" Jason nodded._

Jason remembered the day they were finally able to relax. It had been a month from when he had told Carly what was going on. Carly was now showing and very emotional. Johnny had been trying, unsuccessfully for a month straight to get the idea of hurting Carly out of Claudia's head when Carly ran into Claudia at the Metro Court.

_To say Claudia was surprised at seeing Carly pregnant was an understatement. "Carly, so nice to see you again… I see you are expecting a miracle, congratulations" Enraged that Claudia could be so nice to her while plotting to hurt her Carly exploded, "Don't act all sweet and innocent, we know what you're planning to do and you won't succeed" Jason watched, his gun ready at any moment, "I have no idea what you're talking about" Carly moved swiftly; she pulled the knife she carried in her purse out and swung Claudia around so her back was pressed against Carly's protruding stomach as Carly held the knife to her throat, "If you so much as use the wrong tone with me I will slit your throat no questions asked" Jason admired her strength but was still worried that she might push Claudia over the edge. "You've never had to deal with me and you particularly have never had to deal with me hormonal and pregnant… I'm deadly… especially if someone is threatening my children" Claudia smiled as Carly released her. Claudia rubbed her slightly burned neck from having the knife pressed so closely, "I see we have more in common than either of us knew… we really are quite alike… I admire you" She then looked at Jason, "You should put her on your payroll… she's deadlier than some of your men" Jason stood next to Carly and placed his arm around her back, "Leave now Claudia" "I'm leaving… oh and don't worry Carly I could never kill a woman as crazy and deadly as myself… on top of that I could never kill a pregnant woman… you should really rethink my offer to be friends though" Claudia smiled once again and left._

Jason still couldn't believe Carly had been able to get Claudia to back off, he had never been so proud of her.

Carly had awoke from her nap two hours ago and was putting stuff away when her children reminded her it was dinner time, "Okay, I get it I'll go tell Jason to place an order at Kelly's" she said gently to her demanding fetuses.

Jason was busy moving furniture around when it was time to go get the food, so Carly went. Carly had placed the food in the car and had room into a store to grab some beverages for them to drink. She was walking along the docks when the twins began kicking in unison.

Carly had to stop and set the bag down as she grabbed her stomach, "What have I told you about ganging up on mommy… it's not fair!" she laughed.

Just then Elizabeth came down the stairs. She had waited four months. She had dated Patrick Drake to fool everyone and now was the time to extract her plan. It had become very difficult to get Carly alone without guards, but here she was.

"Hello Carly" she said venomously.

"What do you want?" Carly asked straightening her back.

"I want you to stay away from Jason! He's mine!"

"Elizabeth I'm not in the mood to deal with you. Jason broke up with you because he doesn't love you and you lied to him. Not because of me"

"No you're wrong! If you weren't in the picture he wouldn't have anyone else to lean back on… that's all you are… a safer choice, Jason's scared of his love for me"

Carly laughed in Elizabeth's face until she saw the gun Elizabeth had. She then froze, her eyes wide in fear, "What are you going to do with that?"

"Oh this little thing? I'm going to make sure you can't trap Jason anymore"

Carly began to back up as Elizabeth got closer, "Elizabeth don't, I'm pregnant, I have kids at home… you have kids of your own…would you want them to be motherless? Because they will find out you did this"

"They won't find anything. They'll just think one of Sonny or Jason's enemies did this. Didn't you hear? I'm dating Patrick Drake, I'm over Jason" Elizabeth laughed.

Carly knew she couldn't run, so she would have to fight. She lunged at Elizabeth and grabbed a hold of the gun. They struggled for a few minutes, but it felt like an eternity for Carly. Just then a shot was fired.

Carly and Elizabeth stopped and then both women feel to the ground.


	16. Cover Ups

Carly held her stomach as Claudia came running down the stairs. She ran to Carly's side, "Are you okay?"

Carly nodded, "I think so" She then looked over at Elizabeth who had a perfect shot in the head.

"What happened?"

"I saw the whole exchange. Elizabeth was going to kill you and I couldn't let that happen. No whiny little bitch is going to harm a pregnant woman, especially you. If I'm not going to kill you then neither is anybody else."

Carly laughed slightly at her thought process, "Thank you I guess. But what do we do about her?"

"Well we'll call the police and tell them Elizabeth threatened you. You struggled and the gun went off. It was self defense."

Carly nodded, "Okay… and what about you?"

"Oh I was just walking along the docks and came upon the exchange"

Carly nodded, "Sounds good. I'll call them now."

Carly told the cops everything and they believed her. They called it self defense and let her off. By then Jason had arrived, "Oh my God Carly" he said relieved she was okay.

"What happened?"

Carly explained the whole scene for him and Jason became enraged, "That bitch! I knew she was getting crazy and unpredictable, but I never thought she could do something like that. Are you and the babies okay?"

Carly nodded, "They've both been kicking away" Carly laughed.

"Well we should probably get you checked out anyways"

Carly agreed as Jason asked Mac if she cold leave, "Yeah it's obvious it was self defense. Go get her looked at"

Jason helped Carly off the bench when Carly turned back to Claudia, who Jason had totally ignore, "Thank you" she mouthed.

Claudia nodded as she was released to. Jason looked between the two women and then asked Carly, "What is she doing here"

"I'll tell you after we get in the car"

As soon as they were on the road Carly told him the real story; how Elizabeth had threatened her and how they really did struggle, only this time she told him how Claudia had actually shot Elizabeth when she saw them struggling. Jason was shocked and made a mental note to pay a visit to Claudia and thank her.

Carly got the okay from her doctor and went home that night with Jason. Jax had shown up at the hospital worried but was fine once he saw Carly and heard everyone was fine, "Those are some pretty strong kids you got there Carly" he remarked.

"Of course they're strong, look who their mother is" Jason responded.

Jax nodded, "True. I'm glad everything is fine. I'll talk to you two later."

Jax had been doing that a lot lately; leaving quickly as if something else was more important; like he was only checking on her because he was obligated to. Carly made a mental note to ask him about it later.

Little did anyone know that he had been spending every waking moment with Kate. They had grown closer while bonding with the baby and were seeing each other privately. They didn't want to upset Sonny just yet. Although now Kate was wishing that her baby turned out to be Jax's.

Due to the high risk to the baby by doing a paternity test while it was in the womb, Kate too, decided to wait until her daughter was born. She was so excited she was having a girl. She wouldn't have minded and boy, but she could respond more to a girl, plus girls had such cuter clothes Kate could dress her up in and teach her about fashion and girly stuff.

She wasn't showing as much as Carly, due to her single baby and the fact that she was just so slender and had a fast metabolism; but you could still see the bump she had underneath her designer clothes. She loved her bump! She loved everything about pregnancy! And she especially loved the idea of becoming a mother. The only thing she didn't look forward to was the delivery.

Jason sat Carly down on the couch, "Do you need anything?"

Carly held his hand and looked into his eyes, "You holding me"

Jason smiled and lowered on the couch next to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"I was so scared today… I thought I she was going to kill me and the babies and I would never get to see them be born, or hold Michael and Morgan in my arms, or sleep next to you in bed every night."

Jason massaged her head, "Shh, its okay now. No one is ever going to take you or our babies away from me and our family"

Carly smiled, "I love you Jase"

"I love you too Carly"

"I thank God that Claudia appeared when she did. She saved our lives"

Jason nodded as Sonny came barging into the house, "Is she okay?"

Jason pulled back so Sonny could see Carly for himself. Sonny rushed over and hugged her giving her a once over to see if any damage had been done, "Max just told me what happened. Are you and the babies okay?"

Carly nodded and smiled, "Yeah they're great. Thank you for worrying. I'm just a little tired from this whole ordeal. I think I'm going to go rest and take a nap"

"Of course, I just wanted to make sure everyone was okay."

Carly nodded before kissing Jason and heading up to their room. As soon as she was out of ear shot Sonny looked at Jason and asked, "So what happened? Max couldn't give me all the details"

Jason explained Elizabeth attacking Carly and Claudia saving Carly's life to Sonny, "Claudia Zacchara saved Carly?" Sonny asked surprised after Claudia had threatened to kill Carly herself.

"Yeah, I owe her my children's lives and Carly's"

"Do you think that's why she did it? So we'd be indebted to her."

"No I think Claudia has an honest admiration for Carly and was looking out for her."

Sonny nodded, "Okay, well I guess we should thank her for what she did"

"I already planned on it"

"Okay then. I guess since everything is in order. I'll get going. I'll talk to you later"

Jason nodded and showed Sonny out before heading upstairs to lay in bed next to the woman he almost lost today. He didn't tell Carly at the time, but losing her and the babies would be just as devastating for him. They were his whole world now and he wasn't ever going to let them go... because if they died, he'd die.

Sonny entered the Zacchara mansion and found Claudia sitting in her office with her eyes closed. "I want to thank you"

Claudia's eyes shot open as she heard Sonny's voice. They hadn't seen each other since their last tryst together before Claudia found out she was pregnant, "Excuse me?"

"You saved the mother of my children. I owe you for that"

Claudia shrugged her shoulders as she got up from the couch she'd been resting on, and moved behind her desk, "I did it for Carly, not for you or Morgan. She's an amazingly strong and willful woman. I respect her and would hate for her to die, especially while she was pregnant"

Sonny approached her and pulled her into his arms, "You are an amazing woman too. You act tough and cold hearted, but you're not. There is a soft heart in there. Even if you don't want to show it"

Sony swooped down and kissed her passionately. Claudia responded and they soon were getting it on, on her desk. Not caring if Johnny or Trevor walked in.


	17. New Friends and The Big Arrival

Jason had been devoting all his time to Carly and making sure she stayed strong and healthy after her whole ordeal; partly because he loved her and wanted to show her how much, and the other part was because he felt responsible. If he hadn't led Elizabeth on or possibly if he'd let her down easier, then maybe she wouldn't have gone crazy and tried to kill Carly.

But it was over now and everyone was safe and sound. Cameron and Jake went to live with Lucky and Sam. They were going to get married in a few months and then Sam was going to adopt the boys. Sam was thrilled! She finally had everything she'd ever wanted. A man who loved her with his whole heart and put her first in his life, a great career on Everyday Heroes, and two wonderful little boys who were going to be calling her "mom".

Jason was happy for her, he did love her in a way, but he could never giver her, what she deserved because he had already given his whole heart away and he had only gotten a piece of it back. Carly held the rest of it.

Jason entered his house carrying the foods Carly had been craving lately when he saw Claudia sitting on the couch next to a laughing Carly. They both turned to Jason and smiled, "Hi Jase. Claudia came over to check on me and the babies."

Jason nodded at the brunette, "Hello"

"Hello Morgan"

Jason excused himself to the kitchen to put away the groceries before joining the two women. They were making small talk as Claudia kept asking about Carly's pregnancy. Carly had just told her that it was twins and this furthered her intrigue. "Hey you two, you better kncok it off" Carly said patting her very big round belly.

"Are they kicking?' Claudia asked, curious.

"Yeah, each other. They fight all the time" Carly laughed. Claudia laughed too as well as Jason.

"Its only because they're crampt and are trying to get more room" Jason teased.

"Well I don't like it and I mide as well start teaching them now that I will not be having them fighting"

Claudia smiled at Carly's mothering skills. It was obvious she was meant to be a mother. Just then Morgan came running down the stairs wanting his mother to help him put in a movie. Carly excused herself to help her youngest, leaving Claudia and Jason alone. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Claudia broke the ice, "Don't worry, I didn't tell Carly about our night together, as far as I'm concerned we can just act like it never happened. I'm not here to get information on you and Sonny. I have no hidden agendas; I was just concerned about Carly."

Jason nodded, "Its okay, I've been meaning to thank you for saving her life"

Claudia smiled, "No problem"

And the conversation was over. Carly came back down just as Claudia excused herself to the door, "I'm glad you're doing okay. Take care of those babies. I'll talk to you later"

Carly nodded and gave her a hug, "Thank you so much for what you did."

Shocked Claudia just stood there as Carly pulled back, "Alright then, I'll see you later. Bye"

Carly smiled as Jason wrapped his arms around her. Carly sighed and then asked him, "Get everything on my list?" Jason nodded.

"Even the pickled bologna?"

"Yes Carly. I got everything"

"You're such a good baby daddy"

Jason laughed as he and Carly went to go watch the movie with Morgan.

Thinking about her conversations with Sonny, Carly, and Jason Claudia entered Sonny's office. Sonny looked up from his paperwork surprised, "What can I do for you?"

"Its more what can we do for each other? I have a proposition for you"

Intrigued Sonny sat back in his chair as she continued, "Okay, so right now we're all fighting each other for the waterfront property. You, me, and the other families"

Yes… go on"

"Well why don't we combine our power? We stop wasting our energy fighting each other and instead we join forces against the other families. Imagine how powerful we could be with both our families' connections"

Sonny thought this over, "Why now?"

"I'll tell you why now Sonny Corinthos. It's because I respect your organization too much to fight against you and I want to be with you"

Shocked Sonny was speechless. Claudia approached him and sat on his lap, "No one had ever made me feel the way you make me feel. We could be so good together. Against the world"

Sonny kissed her passionately, "Okay"

Claudia smiled, "Okay"

The next two months were crazy! Claudia and Sonny killed Trevor so he couldn't stop their joining of powers. Anthony Zacchara had died shortly after that so they didn't have to worry about that. They had acquired the waterfront property and were a force to be reckoned with. Claudia had also moved in with Sonny so they could run the large organization easier, not to mention they were now exclusively dating.

Johnny had taken the opportunity to get out of the business and go to college; him and Lulu were now dating and living in an apartment together.

Jason too got out, figuring he was no longer needed, plus he wanted to make sure he lived a long happy life with Carly and their kids. So he and Spinelli opened their own private investigation. Since Jason really didn't need the money he decided to do something he enjoyed and would let him make his own schedule.

Carly was now eight months pregnant and miserable. So Jason's number one goal was to keep her calm and as comfortable as he could. The doctor had told them that she could go at anytime now since twins were known to come early and with Carly's history she could bet that they would. Carly was getting excited. Although she was uncomfortable, she couldn't help but glow at the idea that any time now she would be holding her precious little ones in her arms.

Claudia never told anyone about her abortion until she got pregnant again.

_Claudia sat on the bathroom floor holding the stick in her hand that told her she was pregnant again. It had been eight months since she had been in this position, but this time was different. She was with the father now and could have the baby while keeping her organization. Sonny had told her that she could continue as she is until she shows and then she could just do the background stuff until the baby was born, then she could take over again. Claudia loved this idea and was excited to have a baby. After spending time with Michael and Morgan and with Carly, she had found herself wishing she would have kept her baby, but she couldn't change the past and now she had the chance to start over. That was until she had gotten cramps while trying to get Robert Taglioni to admit he had sabotaged a shipment of theirs. Claudia doubled over as she ordered the guards to take him away. As she called for Sonny the blood began to pour. Sonny entered the warehouse and found her passed out on the floor. He quickly rushed her to the hospital where they were able to stabilize her, but they informed the expecting parents that she had lost the baby. Claudia was hysterical as she kept saying God was punishing her. Sonny calmly stroked her hair and comforted her as she cried, "Its okay. God is not punishing you. It was an accident that no one could have prevented" Claudia pulled away and wiped her tears, "You don't understand. He's punishing me because I'd had an abortion earlier this year." Sonny looked at her confused, "What?" "Right after we had started sleeping together I found out I was pregnant. I knew I couldn't have the baby since we weren't together and because I was a mob boss… I couldn't bring a baby into this world by myself. So I had an abortion. And now that I had gotten pregnant with a baby I wanted, God punished me by taking it away" Sonny held her and continued to comfort her, "God understood why you did what you did; there can be another baby when we're ready okay?" Claudia nodded and fell asleep._

Carly awoke in the night when she felt liquid ooze down her legs. Fearing the worse she lifted the blanket and saw that it wasn't blood, her water had broke. She quickly shook Jason awake. Jason looked at her and realized right away what was going on. He jumped up and quickly got her things together as Carly got dressed.

Jason called Spinelli in the guest house and told him it was time and he had to watch the boys while he and Carly went to the hospital. Carly called Jax and told him they were on their way to the hospital. They then jumped into his SUV and took off towards the hospital.

Carly sat in bed acting as if nothing was wrong. After 3 hours of breaking Jason's hand they finally administered her epidural. Now she was calm and peaceful as the labor continued to progress. She talked to Jax, Sonny, Kate, and Claudia as she watched her contractions on a monitor, "Wow that was a big one"

They all laughed and were amazed at how easy her labor was going. She had been steadily dilating and they were expecting the babies within another 3 hours. They had agreed that Jason would be in the delivery room, since Jax would be with Kate when she gave birth.

Finally Carly was at 10 centimeters and once again breaking Jason's hand as the doctor told her to push. Carly was crying as she pushed and heard her first baby's cries, "It's a girl" the doctor announced as Jason cut the cord and they placed the baby on Carly's stomach.

Carly cried harder as she saw her daughter that she'd prayed for. She smiled at Jason who kissed her forehead, "We got our little girl Jase" She didn't care what the test said, the kids would be Jason's whether they were biological or not.

Jason nodded as they took the baby away so they could clean her up and check all her vitals and stats. About ten minutes later Carly felt the other baby move lower and was soon pushing again. After five minutes of pushing the doctor announced, "It's a boy!"

Carly cried again as they placed her son on her stomach. Jason cut the cord again and this time kissed Carly's lips, "You did such a good job Carly. Our children are beautiful" Jason said with tears in his eyes.

Carly sat in her hospital bed with a content smile on her face. Her children were healthy and perfect. The girl was 5 pounds 15 ounces and 19 inches long with a lot of blond hair and blue eyes. The boy was bigger at 7 pounds exactly and 20 inches with no hair and blue eyes.

Jason was sitting on her bed with her as Jax held the boy and Kate held the girl. Sonny and Claudia entered the room with Michael and Morgan. They were both excited that they had gotten a brother and sister. They were all a little tense while they waited for the blood test to come back.

They had taken it earlier that morning and the doctor had promised to get a rush on it so they could know soon. As the doctor entered the room holding the envelope Carly held her breath. Everyone was silent as he told them, "The father of the babies is…… Jason Morgan"

Carly sighed in relief as she heard the results and kissed Jason, "I told you they were yours"

Jason smiled, also relieved. Carly looked over at a slightly saddened Jax, "I'm sorry Jax, I know what a great father you would be"

Jax shook his head, "I think the right guy is their father. You two belong together, and this proves it"

Carly smiled as Jax took the news with stride. The doctor looked at Carly, "So do we have any names for these two?"

Carly smiled. She had waited to find out the results before naming them, "Yeah"

She gently held her daughter as she told the nurse her name, "This is Miley Jean Morgan"

Jason smiled at his daughter, he and Carly had decided that if the babies turned out to be his, they'd stick with the M names. He carefully took his daughter from her as Carly held her son next.

"And this little guy is Mason Alan Morgan"

The nurse nodded and smiled, "Those are great names. Congratulations"

"Thank you"

Michael rolled his eyes, "More names that start with M? Now we got Michael, Morgan, Mason, and Miley"

"Yeah… You can thank Jason for starting it by naming you Michael and having the last name Morgan."

Everyone laughed as Jason and Carly kissed.

They were now alone with just their angels. Jason was laying in bed with Carly holding Miley as Carly held Mason. They took turns looking at them closely and naming who gave them what.

"Miley has your nose"

"Mason has your eyes"

"Miley has your mouth"

"Mason has your fingers"

This continued for a while before they placed the babies in their baskets and then held one another. Carly sighed completely happy. She officially had everything she would ever need, the love of her life and four beautiful children.

"I love you Jason Morgan"

"I love you Carly… Morgan"

Carly looked at him in surprise. Jason pulled a 10 karat, white gold, three stone diamond ring. Carly gasped, "Jase"

"It took me 12 years to realize you are the one I was meant to be with. You accepted me for who I am, you don't try to change me, and you'll never leave me. Now that I know what was always in front of my face, I don't ever want to let you go again. You are my past, my present, and my future, and I love you with everything I have. Without you there is no me… so Carly… will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?"

Carly had silent tears running down her cheeks as she silently answered, "Yes… of course I'll marry you"

Jason slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her gently before settling down with her in his arms to rest before their children woke them to be fed.


	18. Bringing Miley and Mason Home

Carly smiled in relief as she entered her home with her daughter's carrier in her arms. She looked back at Jason who was carrying their son, "Why don't we put them in the bassinets?"

"Okay" They both laid their infants in the white rocking bassinets they had set up in the living room for when they slept during the day. 

Carly gazed lovingly at her two angels as Jason wrapped his arms around her waist. "They're so beautiful. I can't stop staring at them"

"I know they're perfect" Jason agreed with his fiancé.

Carly kissed him softly before Michael and Morgan came bounding down the stairs. "Mom!" they shouted.

Carly and Jason turned to them, "Shh" they warned in unison.

"The twins are sleeping"

Michael and Morgan tip toed over to the bassinets, making Carly and Jason chuckle softly. The boys took turns peering into the cradles. "Which one is which?" asked a confused Morgan.

Carly laughed, it was obvious which one was which, but Morgan was still young and would need a little help. She picked up her 5 year old son and pointed to each baby.

"This one on the left is Mason, see the blue blanket?"

"And the pink blanket is Miley"

Carly smiled, "Yep"

"Can we always keep them in color coded blankets?"

"Well for a while since they'll need to be kept warm, but soon you will be able to tell the difference. They are very different looking; they just look similar because they're newborns. As they get older you'll see the differences better"

Morgan nodded and lost interest, he ran off to play in his room. Michael took one more look at his new siblings and then ran off to do his own thing as well.

"I see they are real thrilled with their new brother and sister" laughed Carly.

"They will be once they're older and do more than eat, sleep, and poop" assured Jason.

Carly sighed, kissed her son and daughter and then plopped down on the couch. Jason sat next to her and stroked her hair, "How you feeling?"

"Good. It was nice having a nice normal birth with no complications. You heal faster"

Jason nodded, "Yeah it was nice not to have any drama surrounding our children's birth"

Carly and Jason just rested on the couch as they waited for the twins to wake up and need to be fed. Just then Lulu came bounding through the door with Johnny trailing behind her.

"Okay where are my cousins?"

Carly laughed, "Hi Lulu, I've missed you too and I'm doing great! Thanks for asking"

Lulu smiled sheepishly, "Sorry Carly, I'm just so excited to see the little tikes"

Carly just shook her head and pointed over to the bassinets. Lulu ran over their, "Oh my God! They are so cute!" She gently picked up Miley and cooed at the little baby.

"Hello there baby. I'm your cousin Lulu. You are so adorable!" Carly smiled as she watch Lulu coo at her daughter.

"Which one is this one?"

"That is Miley Jean, and the other one is Mason Alan"

Johnny sat down in the chair, "What's up man?" Jason asked

"Not much" Johnny responded.

"What? Not interested in babies?"

"They're alright; I just don't get all gushy over them like her"

Carly nodded, "Understandable. Michael and Morgan could care less too. Babies just aren't a guy's thing unless you're their father or Jason"

Carly smiled over at Jason as he shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever, it's a good thing I like babies or else Michael may not have survived his first year"

Carly lightly punched him on the arm, "Point taken, but you don't have to rub it in my face"

Not sure what they were talking about Lulu asked, "What do you mean?"

Carly decided it was okay to let her cousin in on her post partum depression after Michael's birth, "After Michael was born I suffered post partum depression bad and left him in Jason's care for the first three months of his life"

Shocked Lulu was speechless, "I had no idea"

"Its okay, I haven't suffered from it since. It was just some issues I had to resolve before I could be the best mother to Michael I could be. Jason took great care of him while I was gone"

"Well I did have some help from Bobbie, Mike, Emily, and Robin."

Carly rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah saint Robin"

"Carly" Jason warned.

"Sorry… I also have Robin issues, but I'll never get over those"

"Is it because she told AJ that he was Michael's father?" asked Lulu

"Yeah"

Johnny was amazed at how complex this family was, they were almost more messed up than his own family.

Lulu continued to adore Miley and Mason while Johnny made small talk with Carly and Jason. Once Lulu finally pulled herself away from the twins she took notice of the beautiful three stone ring on Carly's left hand.

"Oh My God! Does that mean what I think it means?"

Carly nodded as she smiled down at her engagement ring, "Yeah, Jason finally popped the question"

Jason was smiling now as he kissed the side of Carly's head. "So Lulu, I was wondering… would you like to be a bridesmaid?"

Lulu was shocked. "Really? You want me in your wedding?"

Carly nodded, "Of course! You're my favorite cousin and I love you!"

Lulu threw her arms around her older cousin, "YES! I would love to be your bridesmaid!"

Carly laughed and held Lulu. Johnny smiled at how happy Lulu looked. He couldn't help but notice that the only time Lulu was truly at ease and completely open, other than when they were alone, was when she was with her family, especially Carly.

Claudia came through the door smiling dragging a grudging Sonny behind her, "Hello everyone! John!"

She grabbed her brother into a quick hug before turning to Carly, "How's the new mommy?" she asked as she hugged Carly.

"New mommy is fine... happier as ever" Carly smiled as she showed off her ring.

Claudia was shocked as she observed the ring, "Wow! It's beautiful"

Sonny congratulated Jason as they joined Johnny and watched the girls interact.

"So Claudia, I've already asked Lulu to be a bridesmaid and I was wondering if you would like to be my maid of honor"

Claudia was speechless at Carly's offer, "Seriously? I would be honored. Thank you"

"Your welcome, I just figured that you were the only friend I had that wasn't family"

Claudia smiled, "Wow… actually brought a tear to my eye"

"Oh lord! Alert the media! Big tough ass kicking Claudia Zacchara does have human emotions"

Claudia laughed as she turned her attention to the bassinets. "Do you mind?"

Carly shook her head, "Of course not, go ahead"

Claudia smiled as she picked up Mason. "Hi baby boy… you know how much you are loved? You are one lucky little boy, as is your sister. You two are the luckiest little babies on the face of the earth"

Everybody was enjoying their time together suddenly Sonny's phone went off, "Corinthos… umm okay… I'm on my way!"

He quickly hung up his phone, "Kate is in labor. I got to go to the hospital"

Claudia nodded, "Okay, I'm going to hang here for a while because I'm sure she'll be a while and then I meet you there later."

Sonny nodded and kissed her quickly, "Okay… I'll see you later"

And with that he left to see if he was going to be a father for the fourth time.


	19. Kate's daughter

Sorry it has taken so long for an update

Sorry it has taken so long for an update. I just have been really busy and haven't had a chance to write. But I'm going to try now.

Sonny paced the waiting room as Kate gave birth. Jax was chosen to be in the room with her simply because they were in a relationship and he had never done it before. Sonny on the other had already had three wonderful children and was silently praying that Kate's child wasn't his. Not that he wouldn't love her, but he was in a relationship with Claudia now and he really wanted to start a family with her instead of just having another illegitimate child with a woman he didn't love. He wanted a family, like the one Carly and Jason had together.

He stopped as soon as he heard Claudia's heels clicking towards him, "Has she had the baby yet?" Sonny shook his head. Claudia nodded and took a seat. Just then Jax appeared and they both rose, "Is everything okay?" Jax nodded with tears in his eyes, "She is perfect… absolutely beautiful!" Sonny smiled, "Can we see them?" Jax took a breath, "Umm… they are getting them cleaned up right now and they would like us to go down to the lab so they can run the test on her" Sonny nodded and turned to Claudia, "I'll be right back" She nodded and watched him leave with the blonde aussie.

Claudia made her way to the nursery and smiled at the infants. Just then she watched s they wheeled in a tiny pink bundle. The baby was peacefully sleeping and Claudia looked down at the name tag in the front of the bassinet, "Baby girl Howard" she said aloud to herself. She stared at the beautiful little girl who may just be her newest stepdaughter, well as soon as she and Sonny got married.

She noticed that the baby didn't have barely any hair; her skin was very fair, even though her face was still slightly red from the whole delivery ordeal, and her eyes were crystal blue… and she knew. Morgan looked identical to Sonny and though Kristina had a lot of her mother in her she still had Sonny's olive skin, deep brown eyes, and jet black hair. This child was so completely opposite of her other two possible siblings that there was no denying that Kate's daughter was definitely not Sonny's daughter.

As the thought that Sonny didn't share this connection with Kate made Claudia relieved and slightly happy, she couldn't help but think how devastated Sonny would be to learn the baby he was going to raise and love isn't his after all. Just then she heard Jax and Sonny coming down the hall. They both took position on either side of her as they stared at her.

"The tests go okay?" Claudia asked. Sonny nodded, "Yeah they put a rush on the results so we should get them tomorrow." Claudia nodded. "Well I'm going to go handle some business papers… I'll see you at home?" Sonny nodded and kissed her gently, "I'll be home shortly. I love you" Claudia smiled and kissed him again, "I love you too". And with that Claudia left.

Carly sighed as she plopped down on the couch. She was exhausted taking care of her miracle babies. She felt like she was on overdrive all the time. She gently closed her eyes to take a little nap when she heard a knock on the door. Slightly annoyed she groaned and yelled, "ITS OPEN!" Claudia entered and laughed. "Tired are we?" Carly smiled, "You try taking care of two newborns, a 5 year old, and a moody pre-teen and see how energized you are" Claudia's smile fell as she thought about it, "I'd give anything to do what you do everyday" Carly knew how bad Claudia wanted a baby. She looked at her seriously, "Don't worry. You will have a baby someday. I mean look at me, I wasn't even supposed to be able to have kids after my miscarriage and now I have Morgan, Mason, and Miley. The doctor said you should have no problem having kids, so if I can have 3 more, you can definitely have one!" Claudia nodded as she took Carly's words to heart.

Knowing Claudia wanted more than reassurance Carly questioned her, "Is there something else you wanted?" Claudia remember her reason for being there and relayed her good news, "Oh yeah! I just came from the hospital and I can say without a doubt Sonny is not the father of Kate's baby" Carly smiled, "Oh so the paternity test came back already?" Claudia shook her head, "Not yet, but all I had to do was take one look at the baby and realize she wasn't Sonny's. She looks nothing like Sonny." Carly nodded, "That's true Sonny does have very dominant genes." Claudia smiled and looked around the room, "So where are the twins?"

"They're upstairs" Claudia nodded and got a devilish look on her face, "Do you mind if I go peek at them?" Carly laughed, "No go ahead" Claudia smiled and jumped off the couch heading towards the twins nursery. Carly smiled, she never thought in a million years she'd be best friends with Claudia Zacchara but she was and she was enjoying it immensely.


	20. The End

Couples Update

Couples Update!!

Claudia's assumption was right. Jax is the father of Kate's baby, not Sonny. Sonny was a little disappointed but relieved at the same time. Kate and Jax named their little girl Janelle Adrianne Howard-Jax. A week after Janelle's birth Jax and Kate announced they were moving to Paris. They felt they really had to reason to stay in Port Charles since they could conduct business from Paris and they wanted to raise Janelle in a city where they wouldn't always be worried about the next mob war.

Carly enjoyed spending time with her kids, but still handled the hotel business, although she promoted the manager so that he could handle all the day to day problems without having to call her. Jason and Spinelli continued with their PI business, although it was more Spinelli than Jason since Jason just wanted to be at home with his family all the time. He didn't want to miss a moment of his kids' life. Neither of them had ever felt this much at peace.

Claudia and Sonny continued to run their business as equals and were the most powerful organization on the eastern coast… but they were quickly becoming a force to be reckoned with throughout the whole world. They had quietly eloped on Sonny's island a month after Kate and Jax moved and were trying to have a baby of their own.

Final Chapter!!

Carly smiled as she twirled in front of the mirror in her dressing room. She looked absolutely radiant in her white strapless bead bodice and flowing silk skirt that ended right at her feet, with her heels on of course. She had a small crown made of flowers placed on top of her head and her hair was long a wavy as it fell between her shoulder blades. She was extremely excited as she reminded herself that in just 10 minutes she would be walking down the aisle to the man of her dreams and she would be marrying her soul mate.

Bobbie, Claudia, and Lulu all looked on as she was completely oblivious to the other women in the room. Claudia and Lulu both wore strapless deep red dresses and Bobbie wore a tasteful lavender summer dress. Carly finally snapped out of her trance as she felt her daughter tug on the bottom of her dress. Miley was almost a year old now and she wore a white flower girl dress with a red sash around her waist that matched the bridesmaid dresses.

Carly smiled and picked up her daughter who had just started walking in the couple of weeks leading up to the ceremony. She wasn't very steady and fell down a lot but it was more than Mason. Mason wasn't quite as advanced as Miley but Carly could tell he was almost there. "What are you doing angel?" Miley smiled at her mother and threw her arms around her neck as she giggled.

Carly laughed and then placed her back on the ground when she started to wiggle around. Bobbie had tears in her eyes as she approached her daughter, "You are beautiful! I am so happy for you. I know how long you have waited for this day" Carly started to tear up too as she hugged her mom, "Thank you. But don't make me cry I would hate to have to do my makeup again!" all four women laughed as they each took turns hugging. Just then Luke appeared, "Ready?"

Carly nodded as her mother picked up Miley and exited the room followed by Claudia. Lulu was next but was stopped by her father, "You look beautiful princess" he then kissed her forehead, "I love you" Lulu smiled, "I love you too" and then she left. Carly came last as Luke smiled at her, "Wow I don't think I've ever seen a woman more at peace on her wedding day… where are the jitters and cold feet?" Carly smiled, "I don't have any. I could never doubt my decision to marry Jason; he's the love of my life"

Luke smiled, "Good maybe you two can finally be happy" Carly nodded, "We will be" Luke kissed her forehead and then placed her hand around his arm as he led her to the aisle. The doors opened and everyone rose as they watched Carly and her uncle walk down the aisle towards Jason Morgan. Jason had a smile as big as Carly's as he watched her walk down the aisle to him and he was in awe of her beauty.

Standing up for Jason was Sonny then Spinelli. Michael and Morgan each stood in front of them and then Bobbie sat in the front pew holding Miley and Mason. Once they got to the end of the aisle Luke kissed her once again before taking his sat next to Bobbie and taking Mason from her. Jason and Carly joined hands and proceeded to get married without any interruptions. Once they kissed for the first time as husband and wife they knew they're lives were officially perfect and that no other two people have ever been as happy as they were at that moment.

At the reception Carly enjoyed sitting with her youngest son as Michael danced with the other guests and Morgan trailed behind Miley as she wobbled around the reception hall. He loved being a big brother. Claudia sat down next to her and quickly took Mason, "Hey baby boy! What are you doing?" Mason laughed and grabbed her hair. Claudia laughed as she tried to pry the youngling's grip, "Damn baby… let go of Aunt Claudia's hair!" Carly laughed as she got the baby to release his grip… yeah we've been trying to break that habit, but it's hard." Claudia smiled.

"You'll have to help me when it comes time for me to have to teach my baby not to pull hair "Carly smiled," Of course… any luck trying yet?" Claudia smiled brightly, "I was going to wait and tell you but I can't take it anymore… I'm pregnant!" Carly was shocked as she hugged her best friend, "Yay! That's great! I'm so happy for you!" Claudia nodded, "Me too, I was beginning to think I was never going to get pregnant… I'm now almost three months along" Carly smiled once again as the two women discussed all things baby.

Just then Jason appeared, "Mind if I borrow my wife?" Claudia shook her head, "Go ahead" Jason led her out onto the dance floor, "Wait a minute! Is Jason Morgan actually initiating a dance?" Jason smiled and kissed her passionately, "I love you Carly" Carly smiled and kissed him again, "I love you too" They swayed slowly to the song, "Happy?" Carly smiled and looked him in the eyes, "Ecstatic… I have everything I could ever want" Jason smiled and kissed her again, "Me too" The couple once again kissed passionately as they finished their dance.

Couples Update!!

Carly and Jason didn't go on a honeymoon, instead they took the whole family on vacation to Orlando Florida where they went to Disney World, Universal Studios, Sea world and so on. Then once they came home, everything settled down. Life was extremely normal. Carly and Jason loved it! They couldn't have asked for anything more. Until little Maddie was born. Boy was Carly surprised when she found out she was pregnant again! Michael was now 15, Morgan 10, and Mason and Miley were 5. But none the less she was excited and anticipated the birth of her second daughter with an equally as excited Jason. Although as soon as Maddie was born Jason went and had a vasectomy done so they wouldn't have to worry about any more kids. Five was enough for them. And they lived happily, chaotically, ever after!

Claudia and Sonny welcomed a little boy named Dominic John Corinthos, after her mother and brother. They adored him and loved him immensely deciding to have another child they tried again and had Vivienne Michelle Corinthos. Due to complications during Vivienne's birth, Claudia had to have an emergency hysterectomy. Although she was disappointed that she couldn't have anymore kids, she knew she didn't want anymore. She had three stepchildren, two biological children, one niece, and one nephew all of which she loved immensely and knew she wouldn't need anymore children. Besides, Johnny hadn't even had kids yet, so she still had those to look forward to. And they lived happily ever after!


End file.
